Mentira Verdadera
by Nireya
Summary: Kouichi siente algo muy especial por su hermano. ¿Amor...? ¡No lo nombres! ¡No puede ser amor! Es sólo que lo aprecia demasiado... Es sólo una Mentira, una mentira que después se hará Verdad. REMAKEADO. CAUTION: YAOI LEMON CAP-6.
1. Poemas que nacen del silencio

Bueno... este es un remake (¿se dice así xDU?) de la historia con el mismo nombre. La historia fue escrita hace ya un tiempo, y como por aquel entonces era un poco loca y se me daba peor la escritura... (por lo menos, peor de lo que se me da ahorita U) decidí modificar algunas cosillas que no me gustan o que se me quedaron demasiado... cómo decir... bueno, el caso es que está modificado.  
La historia consta de 6 capítulos. Acerca de lo que vais a leer, diré que es un yaoi entre Kouji y Kouchi... basado en el anime de Akiyoshi Hongo. Por lo tanto, la historia y los personajes son su propiedad y yo no recibo ningún premio por escribir esta historia. La escribo porque me gusta, sencillamente.

Es mi primera historia yaoi... me atrevería a decir que la primera más o menos en serio que me tomé... y la primera en terminar, aún con tantos capítulos. También es la primera en la que añadí lemon... aún no me creo que lo haya podido hacer, pero así es; contiene escenas sexuales. Y bien explícitas xD. Anyway, el lemon es en el último capítulo y está bien diferenciado del resto de la historia, así que si eso es un impedimento para leer la historia, no debes de preocuparte n.n.

No me hago responsable de si eres menor de 16 años y te apetece leerla al completo xD yo también soy menor... y aquí estoy :P  
Ante todo, espero que les guste.

* * *

**Mentira verdadera**

* * *

**Capítulo 1****. Poemas que nacen del silencio.**

_Es increíble que haya llegado a esto... De este lado del silencio, pienso, medito, descreo, me arrepiento... Me convenzo de que esto es una tontería...  
__¿Cómo me puede estar pasando esto¿Por qué yo? ...¿Por qué tú¿Por qué esto es tan complicado, tan absurdo, tan real, tan ininteligible, tan anormal...?_

-Kouichi¿nos vamos?

-... ¿Eh? ...Ah, sí. Perdona...

_Me levanto, medio aturdido y aún pensando... Azorado, cohibido por estar a tu lado... Y sigo meditando. Convenciéndome poco a poco de que esto es un sueño, una pesadilla... algo que no me puede estar pasando._

-¿Te pasa algo?

-¿Qué? ...No, nada...

-¿En qué piensas?

_Mi cerebro casi no trabaja. Me cuesta mucho mantener una conversación contigo sin que los colores me suban y me abrase la cara... Sin que mi respiración se acelere y lo notes en la mirada..._

-Es que el examen de química de esta mañana no me salió como esperaba. Estoy preocupado.

-Si quieres te ayudo luego. Ya verás como no es tan complicado.

-No pierdas tu tiempo en enseñarle algo a una persona a la que no le entra ni la tabla periódica...

-Ya dije que te ayudaría, y lo haré.

-Muchas gracias.

-No debes darlas, para algo eres mi hermano.

_Tan bueno, tan animado, tan simpático... Y ahora me pasas tu brazo por los hombros. Tiemblo, me tambaleo sin remedio... tan extraño, tan irreal... ¿qué hago? No te lo puedo contar...  
__¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? Me paro, me quedo pasmado... ¿Qué hago¿Qué hago...?_

Ese día en el camino casi no hablamos. Seguía pensando en que lo que me pasaba era una absurda tontería. Llevaba ya varios días rondando por mi mente, pero nunca había sentido miedo al hablar o al actuar por miedo de dar a entender mis sentimientos o problemas, algo que a su vista siempre salía tan fácil.  
Más vale no dejar notar nada, es algo que debe quedar entre yo y yo mismo. Nadie debe saberlo... y mucho menos tú.

El trayecto a casa fue silencioso, pero a pesar de ello, se me hizo demasiado corto. Me sentía totalmente confuso por estar tan cerca de él, pero sin miedo a tener que demostrar que no solamente es una amistad lo que llevo con mi hermano, y eso me reconfortaba y me hacía limitarme a mis pensamientos, olvidándome por completo del mundo exterior, en el que estaba a su lado sin darme cuenta.  
Sus movimientos me hicieron salir del trance. Al abrir la puerta quedé solo frente a ella, allí parado sin entrar. Antes de poner un pie en el vestíbulo, me paré un momento a tomar aire lentamente para relajarme y apartar esos molestos pensamientos de la mente. Estaba embotado, tenía que despejarme de alguna manera y, o buscar una solución, o intentar olvidarlo, terminando de cerciorarme de que todo aquello no era más que una confusión de sentimientos. Cerré los ojos y apoyé la cara sobre el brazo derecho. El peso de mi cuerpo recaía en la mano que se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

Tras una o dos respiraciones profundas acabé de entrar en mi propia casa. Detrás de mí cerré la puerta, colgué mi abrigo en el perchero, dejé mis zapatos en la entrada y lancé la mochila por el pasillo, que derrapó suavemente antes de entrar al final en mi habitación y meterse levemente por debajo de la cama.

Torcí a la izquierda y entré en la cocina, en la que mi madre se encontraba levantada, aparentemente preparaba la comida. En el aire podía oler el delicioso aroma del almuerzo.  
Tanto Kouji como yo saludamos a nuestra madre. Recibimos órdenes de colocar la mesa y sentarnos a comer. Luego de 5 minutos ya los tres estábamos sentados y con un plato de pasta delante. Me dejé caer sobre la silla y empezamos nuestro típico diálogo mientras se saciaba nuestra hambre.

-¿Qué tal hoy en la escuela, niños?-preguntó mi madre

-Muy bien, mamá... ¿A ti cómo te ha ido el trabajo hoy?-respondió Kouji

-Cansado, como siempre... Pero sin cambios.-explicó- ¿Y tú, Kouichi?

-Mmm... Normal...

Delante de mi madre nunca me atrevería a mentir, por lo que la tapadera del examen ni se mencionó. A decir verdad no tenía ni ganas de decirle nada; ni de mi supuesto suspenso en química ni de mis problemas relativos a lo que llevaba pensando toda la mañana.  
Cuando mi madre volvió a preguntar sobre qué haríamos esa tarde, él no pudo responder otra cosa que no fuera que me iba a ayudar con el temario de química... Ahí se empezó a armar el follón. A mi madre no le hizo mucha gracia que estuviera bajando en mis notas, y yo sólo pude replicar que era el único examen que suspendía, que no tenía por qué enfadarse conmigo.

-Mamá... No seas así-suplicó mi hermano -Ha tenido un mal día, tampoco lo estés masacrando también en casa.

-Eso me suena a complicidad...-añadió nuestra madre arqueando una ceja- Cómo tú también me digas que has suspendido el examen, no podrás entrar aquí hasta que lo recuperes...

-Mamá...-Kouji hizo una mueca de dolor- Eres un poco exagerada

Pinchó con los palillos en medio del plato y los fue girando lentamente enrollando los espaguetis en ellos. Miraba a mamá sin dejar de darle vueltas a los palillos. Tantas vueltas le había dado que en ellos estaban todos los espaguetis que se había servido, e intentó introducirlos en la boca, sin siquiera dirigir una mirada hacia ellos, pero lo único que consiguió fue que todos cayeran de nuevo al plato salpicando por toda la mesa salsa de tomate.  
No pude aguantarme las ganas de soltar una carcajada al ver una escena de lo más divertida. Mi hermano parecía un tomate andante, con los palillos aún en la mano y los ojos bizcos intentando ver en dónde habían caído los espaguetis. Mi madre por el contrario, primero miraba horrorizada el estropicio de la mesa cubierta de machas de salsa, pero luego levantó la mirada para ver a su hijo, y no pudo aguantarse la risa ella tampoco. Kouji no comprendía lo más mínimo, no le encontraba la gracia por ningún lado. Sólo miraba su plato, a mamá y luego a mí, que estaba enfrente de él.

-A ver... ¿Qué es lo que os hace tanta gracia a los dos?

-Tu boca...-intentaba explicar mamá, pero la risa se lo impedía

-... ¿Qué le pasa?

-Estás llenito de tomate-acabé la frase sin dejar de reírme

Kouji se levantó de la mesa y salió al pasillo, en el que había un pequeño espejo. Nosotros lo observábamos aún, imaginando su reacción al verse reflejado en el espejo. El se miró, y al ver su cómica cara, se volvió hacia nosotros, hizo un gesto que daba a entender que no le daba importancia y pronto unió su risa a la nuestra.  
El enfado que tenía mamá conmigo, se le pasó. Después de aquel incidente y de que Kouji dejara la servilleta perdida de salsa al intentar limpiarse, no había quien le estropeara su buen humor.

Tras terminar la comida y fregar los platos, se sentó en el sillón del salón y allí mismo se quedó dormida mientras veía un programa aburridísimo en la televisión y nosotros dos terminábamos de poner los platos en su sitio.

-Bueno... mamá ya está dormida, vamos a hacer los deberes para no molestarla. ¿Quieres que te ayude a hacerlos?

-Si no tienes nada mejor que hacer...

Abandonamos la cocina, pasamos silenciosamente por el pasillo. En la puerta del salón nos detuvimos y Kouji entró aún más silenciosamente, recogió el mando de la televisión y la apagó para que el sueño de nuestra madre no se viera afectado por el ruido.  
Salió de la sala de estar y ambos seguimos caminando hasta el final del pasillo. Yo entré en mi habitación, que estaba ubicada al final del mismo pasillo y Kouji, a su vez, entró en la puerta que había a nuestra derecha. Ya dentro de la habitación, recogí la maleta del suelo y la puse sobre la mesa. La abrí y saqué de dentro el estuche de lápices, el libro de química, el de matemáticas y sus respectivas libretas.  
Salí de nuevo al pasillo y esta vez tomé la puerta de la derecha. Entré en la habitación y dejé los libros sobre el escritorio de Kouji, en el que también estaban sus respectivas tareas.  
Me senté en una de las sillas y lo busqué con la mirada para ver a dónde se había ido. Al instante apareció detrás de mí con una camiseta distinta a medio poner.

-Bueno¿qué¿Empezamos?-me preguntó terminando de acomodarse la camiseta-Perdona, es que antes no me di cuenta de que al caerse los fideos acabé como tomate andante.

-¿Fideos?-pregunté extrañado-¿Que no eran espaguetis¿O por eso se te cayeron de nuevo al plato?

Kouji no pudo reprimir otra carcajada, y aunque intentó que no sonara demasiado elevada para no molestar a mamá, lo oí, lo que hizo que yo también empezara a reírme.

-O... ¡espera¡Ahora me dirás que el vaso de agua que te estabas tomando era zumo de naranja transparente!-dije intentando aparentar asombro irónico

Por parte de él hubieron más risas, y aunque no pensé que mi chiste causara gracia alguna, consiguió el efecto contrario, y de la risa que no podía aguantarse, se agarraba la tripa e intentaba sentarse en la silla, pero del tembleque que tenía, apuntó mal y su trasero fue a parar al suelo.  
Eso provocó que un ataque de risa aún más fuerte acabara por dejarlo completamente tumbado sobre el suelo, pero sus manos aún estaban sobre el estómago, que le dolía tanto como a mí de la risa que causaba. Ya un poco más calmado, me levanté e intenté ayudarlo a ponerse en pie. Me tendió su mano y tiré de él con fuerza para lograr incorporarlo. Él aún se reía y no tire lo suficientemente fuerte como para lograr levantarlo, pero sí lo suficientemente mal como para perder el equilibrio y caer suavemente sobre él.

Primero me miró asombrado y cómo yo enrojecía casi al instante sin remedio, pero luego siguió riéndose como si no hubiera pasado nada. Yo intenté no parecer cohibido y de nuevo volví a reírme junto con él... La puerta se abrió unos segundos más tarde y los dos volvimos la mirada para ver quién era. Esperábamos ver a nuestra madre histérica agarrándose la cabeza con las manos por el ruido que hacíamos al reír, pero en su lugar apareció un perrito grisáceo y con varias manchas por el cuerpo. Tenía una gran macha en el ojo izquierdo, lo que hacía parecer que le habían pegado un puñetazo... Respondía al nombre de Pucca, y desde hacía unos 6 meses ya era parte de la familia.  
El tierno perrito se acercó hasta nosotros, que seguíamos uno encima del otro. Yo estaba prácticamente sobre sus caderas, y con los brazos a ambos lados de su torso. Mi mirada, prácticamente, era paralela a la suya, y nuestros rostros quedaban a un palmo aproximadamente. Realmente resultaba embarazoso que nuestra madre nos viera así, pero en su lugar, Pucca creyó que andábamos de juego y se tiró sobre mi espalda, escalando por ella, resbalando y cayendo en las piernas de mi hermano. Se enfadaba y volvía a intentarlo, mientras nosotros seguíamos riendo...

-Perdona, pero... Pucca está cayendo justamente... ahí-dijo Kouji con los cachetes rojizos producido por la risa- Y como verás... contigo encima no puedo levantarme¡así que arreando, que voy a terminar por morirme de la risa aquí mismo.

Después de levantarme, Pucca aún seguía jugando sobre Kouji, y como no entiende los puntos débiles de los chicos, saltaba y corría por encima suyo, poniendo las patas en cualquier sitio que estuviera blandito...

-¡Dios¡Este perro terminará por matarme!-decía intentando quitarse a Pucca de encima- ¡Y menuda puntería que tiene...!

Corrí a socorrerlo. Me costó bastante atrapar al perro, pero en cuánto lo tuve entre mis manos, lo elevé del suelo y lo dejé colgado de mi hombro. Con sus garras se aferraba al tejido y no había nada que lo soltara si no era rasgando la ropa.  
Kouji se sentó sobre el suelo y posteriormente colocó los brazos por detrás de su espalda, así impedía que el peso lo impulsara hacia detrás y cayera de nuevo al suelo. Sus piernas seguían levemente abiertas y varias huellas de perro pintaban de gris tanto su pantalón como la camiseta recién puesta.

-Parece que te hayas peleado con Pucca...-dije mirando las manchas

-Muy gracioso... Mamá me matará...-dijo mirándose la camiseta e intentando eliminar las huellas frotándolas con el dorso de la mano.

-Más o menos se disimulan... –le dije para animarlo- No te preocupes, mamá hoy tiene buen día y seguramente que no le importará...

-Sí... bueno...

-¡Venga! Me has alegrado el día, no creía que en un solo día me riera tanto como lo he hecho hoy. Gracias.

-¡No seas pelota!-dijo intentando aparentar enojo mientras se ponía en pie-¡Siéntate en la silla que de ahí no te vas a mover hasta que te aprendas las fórmulas de química que tenemos que estudiar para mañana!

Me volví a sentar en la silla en la que, hacía unos minutos, estaba sentado y abrí el libro de química por la página 101. El curso ya iba bastante avanzado, y en verdad nunca se me había dado mal. Lo que verdaderamente se me daba mal eran las Artes Plásticas, pero eso era irremediable... A pesar de que mis trabajos los hacía con todo cuidado, el profesor me ponía aprobado por pura pena. Sabía perfectamente que mis notas en esa asignatura eran regaladas... Pero en química...  
No quería pensar qué pasaría si de verdad se enteraran de que yo amo la química, y hasta hace unos cuantos meses, bastantes, desde el principio de curso, la amaba más todavía, porque la profesora que la impartía era la profesora más guapa y simpática que hubiera conocido nunca. Pero ahora... Ahora es cómo si no fuera yo...  
Kouji se sentó a mi lado, arrastró el libro hasta ponerlo en medio de los dos, leyó varios enunciados de problemas, varias fórmulas que ya yo me sabía de memoria y empezó a explicarme con ejemplos en un folio aparte, cómo podían resolverse aquellos problemas...  
Hacía un garabato... luego otro... ahora un símbolo...

-¿Lo has comprendido?

Volví al presente... No había estado prestando atención a nada, simplemente oía sus palabras, pero no las escuchaba. Sólo lo veía, pero no miraba.  
Eché un rápido vistazo a la hoja, por suerte, si lo entendía.

-No del todo... Esta parte de aquí con la comprendo mucho...-mentí

Por una vez en mi vida deseé que aquella tarde no terminara. Por una única vez deseé que mis mentiras fueran reales... Por una vez en mi vida quería ser tonto e imbécil, no enterarme de nada, para estar todas las tardes con él haciendo la tarea y haciendo problemas...  
Miraba por la ventana, observando cómo el sol se ocultaba y las sombras, cada vez más densas, caían sobre los edificios de Japón hasta tocar el suelo.  
Sentía que el sueño me invadía lentamente. No había mirado ni una vez el reloj que colgaba de la pared enfrente de mí, sólo me perdía mirando las páginas blancas del libro, y de vez en cuando apartaba la mirada para el ver el azul de sus ojos...

-Kouichi, te estás quedando dormido sobre el libro.

-...-desperté- Perdona¿qué hora es ya?

-Son las 8 y media-dijo elevando la vista hacia el reloj- Si quieres lo dejamos por hoy.

-Creo que...-un bostezo cortó mi frase- será lo mejor.

Me desperecé, revolví mi cabello con las manos y seguidamente cerré los libros y las libretas que había usado. Acerqué hasta mí el estuche, devolví a su interior dos lápices y también cerré su cremallera. Estaba demasiado cansado, debido a estar durante casi cuatro horas pensando, sin siquiera prestar atención a lo que Kouji me explicaba.  
Me levanté lentamente y después coloqué bien la silla bajo el escritorio. Recogí de encima de la mesa, los libros, salí al pasillo con ellos entre los brazos y entré de nuevo en mi habitación. Dejé los pesados volúmenes dentro de mi maleta junto con el resto de libros que necesitaría al día siguiente y salí de nuevo al pasillo, pero esta vez mis pasos me llevaron hasta el baño mientras mi cabeza daba vueltas y daba la orden de acostarme.  
Abrí la llave del agua caliente y esperé unos minutos hasta que el agua llegara casi al límite. Dejé mi ropa a un lado y tras hundir mi cuerpo en el caliente fluido, me relajé totalmente apoyando la espalda hacia atrás. El sueño volvía a asaltarme... Hundí también la cabeza, respiré de nuevo oxígeno, y mientras éste se quemaba lentamente, palpé mi cabeza, mi cuello... sin prisas fui recorriendo el torso y el abdomen con las manos, hasta llegar a la cavidad del diafragma y recorrer mis genitales despacio... Incluso ahora las ganas de masturbarme se habían desvanecido, ahora solo me importaba el placer y la tranquilidad que sentía cuando estaba cerca de mi hermano. ¿Por qué me habría comportado tan cobardemente cuando estaba a su lado? Las cosas funcionan de otra manera totalmente distinta. Puedo estar a su lado sin necesidad de temblar, o incluso de excitarme... Es simplemente algo pasajero que se irá pasando junto al tiempo.  
Pero...¿Y si no pasa...?

-¿Kouichi, te queda mucho?

-No, espera... Ya salgo

Me puse en pie y cogí la toalla, enrollándola alrededor de la cintura. Después de que mi cuerpo completo estuviera seco, volví a vestirme con rapidez, giré la manecilla de la puerta y salí. La temperatura era muy diferente al otro lado de la puerta. Era obvio que había puesto el agua a una temperatura demasiado elevada.  
Kouji esperaba en el salón. Estaba sentado en el sillón charlando con mamá, la que lo escuchaba y le contestaba a varias preguntas. Al verme, Kouji se levantó y dándome las buenas noches, pasó por mi lado y siguió de largo. A mi espaldas se oyó el suave sonido de la puerta al cerrase.  
Besé a mi madre y entré en mi cuarto, pues no tenía gana alguna de cenar. Cerré la puerta tras de mí. Caminé varios pasos hasta llegar a mi cama, aparté la sábana y me tumbé en la cama mientras miraba al techo y pensaba en todas las cosas que hacía, en las mentiras que dije...

_Me acordaba de las risas, de los juegos, de las bromas, de la caída, de los buenos momentos... Por una vez no comprendía por qué me comportaba así, pues es algo extraño y muy complicado de entender.  
__Siento que vivo en una **realidad** pensando que **verdad no es**._

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 1**

* * *

Bueno, este ha sido el primer capítulo de este fic. Espero poder poner muy pronto el capítulo 2, y por su puesto, se reclaman reviews TT "Pide limosna"... Bueno, adelantaré algunas cosas del próximo capítulo: 

Kouichi sigue sin entender por qué esa atracción hacia su propio hermano. Intenta por todos los medios olvidarse de él, e incluso llega a pensar que todo ha sido un sueño, pero lo que vive es la cruda realidad, le gusta Kouji y no lo puede remediar (ala, con rima y todo xDDU). Intenta incluso alejarse de él, pero cuánto más lejos está, peor se siente, y por mucho que quiera, no puede borrar su nombre de la mente.  
Ya nada tiene sentido si no está a su lado, ya todo bienestar y placer es a su lado... ¿Qué debe hacer¿Rebelar lo que siente le serviría de algo¿Cómo reaccionaría su hermano al saber lo que siente por él...?

Bueno, les dejo con la intriga x), espero verlos muy pronto en el segundo capítulo :3 y si es dejando un review, mejor que mejor n-n.  
_Nãkemiin! Nire n-n_


	2. Sueño Profundo

**Respondiendo reviews!**

HARUKA-MAY-AURA: Bueno, como respuesta a tu petición, aquí el segundo capítulo del fic n-n espero que te siga gustando y que me acompañes hasta el final :3

SHOOTING STAR NATALIE¡Me alegra que te guste el fic!. La verdad es que intento no ser demasiado típica, aunque sé que esta pareja ya de por sí es típica oO, pero por variar la conté por parte de Kouichi nn. No se te ve raro, yo a veces también me siento como alguno de los personajes con los que escribo. Bueno, yo acepto sugerencias. Nunca esta de más saber las opiniones de los lectores, pues eso te hace mejorar n-n. Well... se supone que se lo dirá, ne? xD Si no, no podría agregarle lime nñU. Espero que sigas conmigo hasta el final de la historia y sigas dando tu punto de vista n.n.

**Acerca de la historia:**

El título de este segundo capítulo es "Sueño profundo", y por fin está terminado º-º --Da saltos de alegría- ni yo misma me lo creo xD... Espero, por supuesto, que os siga gustando tanto o más que el primer capítulo...  
Si... ya sé... El capítulo anterior tenía algunas palabras un tanto "raras" xD pero no puedo hacer nada, ya que intento que las cosas que le pasan a Kouichi sean parecidas a las de cualquier chico de 13 o 14 años... Perdonen si de vez en cuando aparecen cosas de ese tipo nñU intentaré no ser demasiado explícita xP aunque ya he recibido amenazas de gente que me dice que si no le pongo lemon no me dejarán reviews... TT son malas personas... por ello, espero que me disculpen, pero esta historia tendrá lemon (o lime, en cualquier caso...) No soy muy amante de las historias fuertes xox.  
En este capítulo he pasado totalmente de poner acciones salidas de tono, más que nada porque no le van xD así que tendrán que esperar al próximo, al menos, para incluir algo serio...

Acerca de este capítulo, poco puedo decir... Creo que todo está bastante explicado y que no hay problemas para poder entender xD. Ya les dejo aquí leyendo, espero que les guste n-n.

* * *

**Mentira verdadera**

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Sueño profundo.**

Desperté con el estridente sonido del despertador, que sonaba en la mesilla muy cerca de mi cabeza. Con rabia y de un golpe, apagué su sonido y me di la vuelta para intentar seguir durmiendo. Casi al instante oí el ruido de otro despertador, pero sonaba más distante... Se encendió la luz del pasillo, y mi puerta se abrió. Por ella entró mi madre, que abrió las cortinas para que entrara la poca luz del alba. Dando los buenos días, salió de mi habitación y entró en la de Kouji. Se oyó otro correr de cortinas y el pasillo de iluminó algo más.  
Después de que saliera de la habitación de mi hermano, apagó la luz del pasillo y siguió hacia la cocina. Kouji apareció momentos después, con el pelo revuelto y la coleta deshecha, con una expresión de sueño, pero ya vestido e intentando cepillarse los mechones negros que caían a ambos lados de su cara.

Aparté las sábanas y me incorporé. Abrí el armario y saqué la ropa de ir a la academia. Por suerte en esa escuela no nos obligaban a llevar uniforme, únicamente los días que había Educación Física en las explanadas.  
Me miré en el pequeño espejo que tengo al lado de la puerta. Por suerte yo no estaba tan despeinado como mi hermano, a pesar de que el pelo ya estaba bastante más largo de lo que yo suelo llevarlo. Salí de la habitación y llegué a lavarme los dientes cuando aún mi hermano aguardaba dentro. Intenté saludarle, pero antes de que yo pudiera pronunciar palabra, él se adelantó. **(N/A: Yo no sé cuál es esa manía de lavarse los dientes antes de desayunar xD**)  
Los dos salimos al mismo tiempo a saludar a nuestra madre y de ahí nos cargamos con nuestras mochilas y salimos por la puerta, no sin antes desayunar a toda prisa en apenas unos 5 minutos. La puntualidad nunca había sido nuestro fuerte.

Llegamos al colegio hablando, como siempre... Nunca creí que después de todo lo que había pasado en un solo día, todo siguiera como un día normal, como si el día de ayer fuera un simple sueño... Una mera ilusión...  
Al pasar por la puerta de clase, yo me senté en la tercera mesa de la segunda fila, mientras que él se sentó en la esquina de la clase más alejado de la pizarra. Nuestra conversación se tuvo que ver aplazada hasta después de clases, pues el profesor de matemáticas entraba ya por la misma puerta que el resto de los alumnos y éstos se levantaban y le hacían una reverencia. Empezó la clase normalmente, y amonestó a dos estudiantes que llegaron con retraso...

Parece como si de verdad lo que pasara ayer no fuera real...

* * *

Fueron pasando los minutos lentamente y con pesadez. Deseaba que tocara la campana para poder seguir hablando con Kouji, pero parecía que las manecillas giraban y luego retrocedían...  
Por fin oí el sonido del timbre, y después que el profesor dejara el aula y muchos alumnos se sentaran a apurar los últimos momentos de clase para terminar algunas tareas atrasadas, yo fui uno de los pocos alumnos que se levantó para ir hasta el final de la clase.

-Kouichi... ¿Esta tarde tienes pensado hacer algo?

-¿Esta tarde?... No, nada. -respondió- No tenemos exámenes hasta dentro de dos semanas.

-Perfecto... estaba pensando en que como mañana duermo en casa con mi padre y mi madre, me gustaría pasar la tarde contigo y dábamos un paseo por la ciudad. ¿Te parece?

No podía creer lo que oía... Yo y él, por Japón... Juntos y durante toda la tarde... Con sólo pensarlo hacía que mis ganas de acabar las clases fueran aún más grandes.

-¡Me encantaría!

-Genial, entonces comemos en casa, hacemos los deberes y luego salimos. A ver qué opina mamá del tema-concluyó sonriendo

Quería contestarle con alguna palabra cortés que expresara mi felicidad. Algo así como "gracias" o "no sabes lo feliz que estoy", pero tuve que correr lo más rápido posible para que la profesora de química no me viera fuera de mi sitio. Por suerte iba mirando el reloj y no se dio cuenta del sonido que hice con la silla al derrapar, debido al ruido que hacía el resto de mis compañeros al levantarse para saludarla con respeto.  
Respiré aliviado y me senté en la silla como el resto, dispuesto a intentar hacerme el tonto pero intentando memorizar todas las explicaciones que me diera Kouji el día anterior. Quería seguir pasando las tardes con él estudiando fórmulas, pero tampoco quería que se sintiera desdichado porque no se me quedaba nada de lo que me explicaba.

* * *

Terminaba la hora de química, la de Arte... Un suplicio completo. Precisamente uno de lo que parecían mis mejores días, el profesor me decía que como no mejorara los borrones en los trabajos, me bajaría seriamente la nota, cosa que tenía que evitar, porque en la evaluación iba con un suficiente demasiado justo.  
Luego pasamos al recreo, y tras que éste terminara, otras tres horas sentados bajo un pupitre: Inglés, Música y Ciencias Naturales...

Las explicaciones de la Señorita Nagoya se vieron interrumpidas por el sonido de la campana que anunciaba el esperado final de las clases. Recogí rápidamente los libros y los metí a presión en la maleta. Salí primero que nadie y esperé a Kouji en la salida del aula mientras otros compañeros recogían y salían por la puerta corrediza.

* * *

Llegamos a casa y Kouji telefoneó a su otra madre. Por suerte ella no le puso impedimentos, al igual que la Señora Himura, la que la única pauta que puso fue la hora de regreso. En realidad me hubiese gustado estar mucho más tiempo con mi hermano, pero tampoco era poco tiempo el que estaríamos juntos.

Tras ingerir una abundante comida japonesa compuesta principalmente de sushi, salimos de la casa dando un suave portazo... Al fin... Una tarde completa por delante y al lado de la persona que más aprecio... Enserio parece que esto no me puede estar pasando, más por el simple hecho de que todo parecía perfecto, ni una sola pega... Esa tarde prometía más que cualquier otra cosa.

-¿A dónde te apetece ir?-me preguntó Kouji

-Pues no sé... Si quieres cogemos el metro hasta el centro.

-Me parece buena idea

Nos pusimos a caminar mientras llevábamos una animada conversación. A cada letra del abecedario que nuestras cuerdas vocales pronunciaban, unas milésimas de segundo se perdían de aquella hermosa tarde, y unos decímetros de suelo nos acercaban más a la parte central de Tokio, pero para llegar teníamos que coger el metro, y la estación estaba prácticamente entre su casa y la mía.  
Por suerte, cuando espiaba a mi hermano antes de conocerlo, no tardaba demasiado en llegar hasta encontrarlo... Recuerdo que lo reconocí por sus ojos y su mirada, que expresaba felicidad solitaria... Era muy parecido a mí... Éramos muy parecidos, pero a pesar de ser gemelos también éramos muy diferentes. Ahora nuestras diferencias eran casi nulas, pues todo lo que él amaba, lo amaba yo también... pero justo en este instante... dudo que él ame lo que yo amo, pues lo que yo amo es a él.

Entramos en la terminal de trenes y compramos sendos billetes de ida y vuelta. Pasamos al andén en el que se apretujaban centenares de personas para ir a trabajar, comprar o regresar a sus casas. Nos abrimos paso hasta quedar a pocos metros de la barra del andén 8 y esperamos hasta oír los chirriantes ruidos del metro al intentar frenar. Poco después de que se parara totalmente, la gente empezó a acercarse, mientras por el lado contrario se bajaban los pasajeros.  
El metro iba completo, como siempre, así que nos quedamos de pie y nos agarramos a sendas anillas que colgaban del techo. El medio de transporte se puso en movimiento y después de unos escasos treinta minutos, volvió a pararse en nuestra estación... Me recordaba a aquella vez que fuimos por primera vez al mundo digital...  
Un escalofrío me recorrió desde las piernas hasta erizarme el vello del cuello.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No... Sólo me acordé de aquel día en que fuimos al mundo digital-dije con pesadez- ¿Lo recuerdas?

-¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo?

-Yo lo intenté... pero me fue inútil

-No lo intentes-me dijo con una nota de seriedad en la voz- No intentes olvidar las cosas que pasan, pues gracias a ello pude conocerte

-Eso nunca lo olvidé, pero intenté olvidar el pasado oscuro de mi vida y recordar desde el momento en el que vi la luz que me alumbraba el camino

Clavó sus ojos en mí y me recorrió despacio. Yo intentaba no mirarle a la cara, pero el imán añil de sus ojos me atrapaba constantemente, y Kouji pudo comprobar qué era lo que yo quería decir... Observó hasta conocer completamente y revivir mi historia desde el principio, pero no dijo nada al respecto, sólo pude notar una nota de tristeza en sus profundas pupilas, pero que al instante dejé de percibir, pues se ponía de nuevo en marcha.  
Nos adentramos en las suntuosas calles principales, que estaban repletas de gente, tanto de la cuidad, como extranjera, y caminamos por ellas. Cada trozo de pared estaba ocupado por varias tiendas. La mayoría eran señoriales y muy caras. No entramos en ninguna, ni tampoco íbamos mirando los escaparates. Las calles eran muy anchas y pasar de un lado a otro era muy costoso, por lo que caminábamos por el centro, en el que la gente estaba más dispersa.

Con horror pude comprobar cómo algunos de mis compañeros de clase andaban caminando por esa misma calle y que de pronto se agolparon a la derecha de la calle a ver el escaparate de una tienda de electrónica. Kouji no miró hacia allí y yo no tenía ganas de saludarlos, porque eso nos retrasaría, y además de que me hubiera avergonzado en su presencia...  
Por esas calles, a duras penas podías ver el cielo debido a los grandes edificios que las franqueaban a ambos lados, pero si mirabas desde algunos puntos podías ver la Torre de Tokio, mucho más cerca y amenazante en el poniente. Nosotros no nos desviamos por ninguna calle transversal y seguimos recto siguiendo al resto de la multitud.

-¿Te apetece subir a la Torre de Tokio?

-¡Claro!-exclamé-Hace muchísimo tiempo que no subo...

Me miró alegremente. Nunca habíamos subido juntos a uno de los monumentos más importantes de Japón, pero ya era hora de probar esa sensación vertiginosa junto a mi hermano. Los escasos metros que nos separaban los hicimos un poco más ligeros que el resto de la caminata y al llegar pasamos por admisión. Por ser estudiantes teníamos entrada gratis, así que subimos los primeros escalones que nos alzaban del suelo apenas unos metros, nada comparado con su altura de 333 metros. Es la torre de metal más alta del mundo, y aunque nunca antes había estado en Francia, decían que desde su cima se podía ver toda la cuidad de París. Ahora suponía que desde allá arriba vería un paisaje extremadamente amplio, repleto de edificios que se verían bajo nuestros pies y el aire soplaría fuerte allá arriba e iría en contra nuestra, consiguiendo refrescar hasta el más puro calor del verano...

Al entrar pudimos ver decenas de turistas que venían buscando lo que todo el mundo. Ni pensamos en coger el ascensor, pues tardaríamos mucho tiempo, y era demasiado importante. Giramos a la izquierda y cogimos las escaleras de subida. Intentamos contarlos, pero cuando llegamos a los 998 ninguno sabía si íbamos verdaderamente 998 o íbamos cien escalones menos, así que el resto del trayecto lo subimos prácticamente en silencio. Y no porque no tuviéramos nada que decir, sino que el ascenso era costoso.  
Por fin llegamos a la parte más alta de la torre, prácticamente asfixiados, con la mano en el pecho y jadeando.

-Para que luego no digan que no hacemos ejercicio-dijo Kouji entre respiro y suspiro

Traspasamos la puerta y al instante sentimos un húmedo viento que soplaba en nuestra cara y nos empujaba suavemente hacia atrás. El portón se cerró con un golpe seco tras nuestra y nosotros nos acercamos a la barandilla. Ya allí pudimos comprobar cómo la altura era tan espectacular cómo hacía tiempo que no lo veía con mis propios ojos, pero aún más espectacular era el paisaje que me embelesaba la vista: un enorme mar de edificios cortados por pequeñas carreteras llegaba hasta el horizonte y lo traspasaba hasta casi hacerse invisible. El azul celeste, más nítido en la parte superior, llegaba hasta la línea del horizonte mezclándose con tonos marrones.

-Es impresionante...-dije tras unos momentos de contemplar el panorama

Kouji asintió con la misma expresión de asombro que yo. Intenté mirar en línea recta hacia abajo, pero empecé a marearme y desistí en el intento. A mi lado, Kouji temblaba notablemente. A diferencia de mí, él no había traído el abrigo, y a pesar de llevar una camiseta de manga larga, no era suficiente para aguantar el frío.

-¿Quieres que bajemos ya?-le pregunté

-No, estoy bien-respondió sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente

Yo no intenté persuadirlo, y aunque me parecía mala idea su postura, me gustaba que estuviera ahí, mirando lo mismo que yo... Sintiendo la leve sensación de vertiginosidad que causaba la altura...  
Varias veces cambiamos de posición respecto del viento y miramos en torno a los cuatro puntos cardinales. Desde cada punto podías ver un paisaje distinto, pero a la vez demasiado parecido. Casas y más casas... Aislado, podías ver algún que otro parque de tamaño, y mucho más lejos, un sinuoso bosque, que se veía tenebroso al empezar a caer la tarde.

-Bueno, ya no hay mucho más que ver...-dije

-Sí, y por desgracia tampoco hay mucho más tiempo...

-¿Tan rápido se han pasado las 4 horas?

-Aja...-me respondió volviendo a mirar el reloj- Demasiado rápido... Yo no quiero volver a casa, hoy no podré quedarme contigo...

-Pero mañana nos veremos en el colegio

-Ya, pero no es lo mismo...

-Eso lo sé, pero también debes de pasar el tiempo con tus padres, no sólo conmigo y con mamá

-Tienes razón, pero aún así, me gusta mucho pasar las noches con vosotros y el día de hoy ha sido bestial, espero que podamos repetirlo algún otro día

-"Segundas partes nunca fueron buenas" "Kouji y Kouichi, el regreso a la Torre de Tokio..."

-¡Déjate de bromas¡Que luego sé cómo acaban!-me respondió Kouji empujándome con el hombro mientras se sonreía

Permanecimos unos últimos minutos apoyados en la barandilla mientras veíamos como poco a poco las calles de allí abajo se iban iluminando con pequeños farolitos a medida que se hacía más oscura la noche. Ya en la torre quedaba poca gente pues faltaba muy poco para que todas las atracciones cerraran. Los dos enderezamos la espalda y volvimos a la entrada de la torre. El cambio de temperatura fue incluso más brusco que al salir y se notaba incómodo, mas no quería pensar en cómo de incómodo estaría Kouji...  
Ésta vez nos obligaron a bajar por el ascensor, y en parte era más cómodo, pero eso significaría que llegaríamos antes abajo y esa sensación mágica que había sentido durante todo ese tiempo, no sería igual. Apenas tardamos 10 minutos en bajar en el lento ascensor y tras salir a la calle, empezamos a caminar de nuevo, rumbo a la estación. Los pasos se hacían pesados y lentos, y las palabras sonaban apagadas, sin ganas... Eso de que seamos de familias distintas me parte por la mitad, pues no puedo estar con él cuando quiero, y cuando puedo, el tiempo se pasa extremadamente deprisa...

-¿A qué hora había que estar en casa?-pregunté

-A las 8, para que luego mamá pueda llevarme a casa en coche. No le gusta que vaya solo por la noche

No sé ni por qué pregunté. Al saber el tiempo que me quedaba más cansado estaba y menos ganas de llegar tenía. Muy cerca veía la "M" del metro ya, e intentaba resistirme a la tentación de volver para atrás. Bajamos los escalones para luego volver a subirlos y perdernos por los andenes de la estación. Finalmente llegamos cuando el metro estaba llegando, ésta vez no había tanta gente y los vagones no iban tan abarrotados.  
Entramos por la puerta que teníamos enfrente y nos sentamos en uno casi vacío en el que apenas había un universitario y una señora mayor con unas bolsas de la compra. Ambos nos sentamos en unos bancos pegados a la ventanilla y bastante cerca de la puerta, pero el silencio sólo se veía roto por el ruido de los frenos y de las ruedas al frenar o doblar las curvas. Yo miraba por la ventanilla y veía las luces que se hacían un tanto difusas... Mis párpados eran pesados y se cerraban poco a poco. Me acomodé y mi cabeza calló sobre el hombro de Kouji, pero a éste no le importó.  
Mi hermano se quedó mirándome como intentando averiguar algo... El metro se paró en una pequeña estación y tanto la señora como el universitario salieron por la puerta al sonar el timbre. Ahora en aquel vagón no estábamos más que nosotros...  
Kouji siguió mirándome... se tenía que ver tierno el que su hermano gemelo se quedara dormido sobre él a pocas horas antes de que caer la noche y llegar a casa. Elevó la mano derecha y con dulzura acarició mi cara con la parte posterior de los dedos índice y corazón, para luego sonreír y acariciar el pelo revolviéndolo suavemente...

"Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen ser, y a pesar de haber sido una vez un fiero ser de la oscuridad, dentro de su corazón había una llama que irradiaba más luz que una enorme hoguera".

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 2**

* * *

Revieeeeews! Por favor! Onegaaaaaaai! ToT!

Acerca del siguiente capítulo: El día fue de lo más mágico que le haya pasado nunca. La subida por las alturas a su lado le hizo pensar tantas cosas... Esperó a que su hermano llegara a clase para encontrase con él de nuevo, pero su hermano no llega. No le ve en todo el día... ¿Qué le pasaría?

Bueno, les dejo con la intriga x), espero verlos muy pronto en el tercer capítulo :3. Si me dejan un review lo agradeceré xD.

_Nãkemiin! Nire n-n_


	3. No sé cómo decirlo

**Respondiendo reviews agradecida º-º...**

**HARUKA-MAY-AURA:** Pues yo tampoco sé qué pudo pasar con el primer review, pero no hay problema . Bueno, en este capítulo se declara pero... Erm, secreto xDDD, ya leerás y verás lo que pasa nn. Espero que te siga gustando.

**ALLY:** Waa... Yo también adoro esta pareja, por eso es el primer yaoi que escribo sobre ellos... Es que son tan lindos ;x;... Me alegra que te guste, la verdad es que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo escribirlo y supongo que estaré un tiempo para acabarlo porque quiero que sea el mejor fic que haya escrito nOn aunque el nivel está demasiado alto en esta pagina... Y bueno, como respuesta, aquí continuado. ¡Que lo disfrutes!

**SHOOTING STAR NATALIE: **xDDD un buen koukou nunca está de más ;3. El final la verdad es que queda un poco raro xP porque se supone que la historia la está contando Kouichi, pero él estaba dormido, con lo cual quedó extraño nñU. Kouji si va a aparecer, y bastante, pero en un segundo plano. En este capítulo más bien me dedico a Kouichi y a lo que piensa, pero si saldrá... y en los próximos, mucho más xDU.

**AMYLYN-LEE: **Gracias por dejar review nOn no importa que no dejes en todos los capítulos, no es necesario x), soy feliz con que guste nn. Buff... acepto consejinis y consejos grandes XP. En mi vida he pisado un metro, por lo que intento que sea lo mas real posible, pero sin éxito uù de todas formas, intentare rectificar esa parte x) muchas gracias. Enserio narro tan bien nñ? Es que a mi no me gusta lo que escribo xDDUU pero me alegra que a la gente sí :33. Muchas gracias de nuevo, no te dejare con la duda de saber que pasa en este capitulo Holaa n-n otro fan mas! Bienvenid nOn En fin, espero que te siga gustando el fic :3. Nos vemos!

Bueno, muchas gracias a todos ustedes º-º porque sin vuestros ánimos no lograría terminarlo x333. También gracias a Bra, que aunque no dejes reviews se que los lees, y a Zelshamada, porque tú también me halagas TT. Cuando llegue el incesto yo te aviso, no te apures xDDDDDDU.

**Acerca de la historia:**

Well... He aquí el tercer capítulo n.n. Como ya dije arriba, éste más bien se centra en Kouichi, que para eso es el narrador y el personaje principal OoU. Kouji también sale (sin él no habría historia -O-U). Por supuesto, Kouichi se decide a decirle a su hermano lo que siente, pero... ¿Éste lo oye?  
No, más bien Kouji no oye lo que Kouichi tiene que decirle, pero de igual manera él también siente mucho cariño por Kouichi... quizás demasiado, pero que no puede explicarle porque no se encuentra en condiciones de ello, pero sabe que su hermano estaba con él en aquel momento... O al menos creyó soñarlo...

* * *

**Mentira verdadera**

* * *

**Capítulo 3. No sé cómo decirlo**

Abrí los ojos al oír el ruido mañanero de mi despertador que ya se había convertido en conocido después de 4 meses de curso. No recordaba cómo había llegado hasta mi cama, sólo recordaba haberme quedado dormido en el tren sobre Kouji... Al poco llegó mi madre e hizo el mismo recorrido que siempre, terminando en darme los buenos días e ir a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.  
Me senté en la cama y pude comprobar que ni siquiera me había desvestido la noche anterior. Miré hacia atrás, hacia la mesilla y miré la hora en el pequeño reloj. Alguien lo había adelantado una hora, con lo cual me daba tiempo a ducharme antes de ir a clase. Todo estaba perfectamente colocado. El despertador, la mochila... Desde luego que alguien me había ayudado sin despertarme.

-Mamá... ¿Qué pasó ayer?-le pregunté con las manos sobre la cabeza mientras restregaba con la toalla el pelo de color azabache.

-¿Te refieres a qué hiciste?-dijo mirando hacia atrás y apartando la vista por un momento de la cocina de gas.

-No, no... Me refiero a cómo llegué a mi cama si ni siquiera estaba despierto...

-Eso pregúntaselo a tu hermano cuando vayas al colegio-me respondió sonriendo mientras cogía un par de platos con el desayuno y los colocaba sobre la mesa.

Se sentó enfrente de mí y me miró extraña. Esa mirada me recordaba al día anterior cuando Kouji adivinó lo que yo pensaba acerca de lo del mundo digital, pero ella disimuló cogiendo la taza del café cuando la miré algo molesto.  
Tomó un sorbo largo de la humeante taza y después de estar pensando durante unos segundos, me preguntó lo que llevaba escondiendo toda la mañana:

-Os lleváis muy bien tú y Kouji¿no?

-Sí...-levanté la vista y miré a mi madre fijamente, incluso un poco más molesto-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-No... Simple curiosidad, ya que Kouji siempre te está ayudando y demás. ¿Tú también le ayudarás en lo que puedas, verdad?

-Claro que sí, mamá... ¿Qué te hace pensar que no es así?

-No, no... nada en especial-dijo cogiendo de nuevo la taza y tomando otro sorbo

La actitud de mi madre me hizo sospechar demasiado... Eso de levantarme, encontrar todo bien ordenado y que mi madre me diga que fue Kouji para luego someterme a un interrogatorio, no me sonaba demasiado familiar, pero tampoco le di suma importancia, ya que es normal que una madre se preocupe por sus hijos...

-Date prisa, que si no vas a llegar tarde a clase- señaló mirando el reloj que colgaba de la pared

-Vale, gracias...-me puse en pie y dejé los platos en el fregadero-Bueno, hasta luego, mamá

Levanté la mochila con dificultad debido al peso y después de abrir la puerta que daba a la calle, la cerré. Llegué algo más temprano que de costumbre a clase y sostuve la mochila en la parte posterior de la silla, seguidamente me senté en el mismo asiento y aguardé a que llegara Kouji... Pasaron los diez minutos anteriores a la clase, y mi hermano seguía sin aparecer... -_Se habrá retrasado-_ me dije a mí mismo... pero no apareció en ningún momento de la hora de Matemáticas...

-Oye Kimura...-me llamó una chica-¿Sabes dónde está Kouji?

-No, da la casualidad de que hoy no vino a mi casa y no sé en dónde puede estar... Tal vez haya tenido que ir al médico o algo, espérate a la próxima hora-le respondí

La misma chica se dio la vuelta y se reunió con otro grupo de colegialas con falda corta que no hacían más que intentar ligar con los chicos de la academia... Demasiado presumidas a mi gusto, y desde luego demasiado inmerecedoras del amor de mi hermano...  
La siguiente hora pasó sin interrupción alguna y yo no podía prestar atención a otra cosa que no fuera la puerta. Las ventanas quedaban fuera de mi alcance y no podía ver nada de lo que hubiera fuera...

-¡Kimura!-me gritó el profesor de idiomas-¿Se puede saber en qué mundo está su mente¡Estamos en clase de Inglés, no es hora para que se ponga a pensar en las musarañas!

-Perdóneme, profesor... Lo siento mucho...

El profesor siguió con su explicación mientras yo hacía lo posible por intentar prestar atención para no ganarme un serio castigo... La campana sonó y, tras que el profesor saliera, me apresuré a escribir las tareas marcadas para poder dárselas a mi hermano.

-Oye, Kimura... Dale esto a tu hermano de mi parte

La misma chica de antes se acercó a mi pupitre y me dejó un sobre blanco con un corazoncito rojo pintado encima. Se notaba que había esmerado su caligrafía al máximo. Su típica letra de adolescente la había transformado en una letra muy alargada y cursiva en color rubí.  
Dejé de escribir lo que estaba haciendo y vi cómo se marchaba y se reunía con el resto de su grupo, que soltaron una risita tras verla llegar... Sentía que me moría del asco allí mismo. Cogí el sobre con repugnancia y lo observé un poco antes de meterlo en la carpeta. Desprendía una suave fragancia a flores, de la que más tarde acabó oliendo toda mi carpeta...

* * *

-No te olvides de darle el sobre, Kimura...

-¡Que no¡Plasta!-no pude aguantarme las ganas de gritarle, sin siquiera mirarla a la cara

Se dio media vuelta con una expresión incómoda dando una breve mirada. Yo esperé a que saliera el último, el responsable de cerrar el aula ya esperaba en la puerta para cerrarla detrás de mí... Di un par de pasos para luego detenerme, y con la conciencia quemándome de culpabilidad, abrir la carpeta y sacar el sobre...  
Bastó un simple vistazo al sobre para darse cuenta de que era una carta de amor, y eso me incitó más todavía a leer su contenido... Me cercioré de que a ambos lados de el pasillo no había ya ningún alumno ni tampoco algún profesor. Tras asegurarme de que estaba solo, le di la vuelta al sobre y extraje de su interior un folio en color pastel doblado en cuatro partes en el que había varios trazos de la misma caligrafía del sobre con el mismo color encarnado... La leí a toda prisa, y deseando que Kouji nunca lo leyera... Tal vez fue insensible o escamado, pero tras terminar de leer aún con más angustia que al principio, tomé ambos lados de la hoja y con un tirón limpio, la hoja quedó dividida en dos partes, a las que luego repetí la misma operación.

-¡Pero será creída esa tonta de Minami!... ¡Ni que Kouji fuera a salir con ella...!

Me picaba el sentimiento de culpa y la envidia me corroía rápidamente... No sólo Minami era guapa, sino que además era capaz de decirle a Kouji lo que sentía... Tal vez mi hermano no la quisiera por su físico, ni aún por su forma de ser tan presumida y altanera, pero lo que leí en aquella carta era demasiado sentimental como para no ser tomado en cuenta... Kouji será frío, pero desde luego no dejaría las cosas así... Y eso me molesta... Me da celos... Me secuestra...  
Sin algún cuidado, metí los trozos de la carta dentro del sobre en el que venían y volví a meter éste en la carpeta. Al salir por la verja del colegio, saqué de nuevo el sobre y lo lancé adentro del contenedor sin ningún remordimiento... Si podía mentir acerca de un examen de química, también podía mentir con la pérdida del sobre de Minami...

Tomé el camino hacia casa, pero cuando aún iba por la mitad del camino, se me ocurrió tomar por una calle a la derecha, por la que se encontraba la casa de los Minamoto. Seguí caminando por ella, pensando en que tal vez mi madre se preocupara, pero tenía una solución para todo, y tras haber llegado a la entrada de la casa de mi hermano, tenía pensando en que le dejaría la tarea a Kouji y luego llamaría a mi madre para que no se preocupara.  
Toqué una sola vez el timbre que había a la izquierda de la puerta. Casi al instante se abrió y pude entrever a mi madrastra con cara un tanto preocupada.

-Hola, Kouichi

-Hola Señora Minamoto... ¿Está Kouji?

-Sí, sí. Pasa, está acostado en su cama. Ayer debió de coger un resfriado.

-Um... Fue por culpa mía... Perdóneme...

-No, cariño, no... Seguro que ha sido algo normal, tú no tienes la culpa...

La madre de Kouji en realidad era una gran persona. Nunca había logrado tener con ella alguna conversación inteligente, ya que por su culpa no podía vivir con mi hermano, pero aún así sabía cuánto la quería él y hacía todo lo posible por no odiarla. Nunca me dio motivos para ello y por suerte o por desgracia, la quería como una segunda madre.

Me acompañó hasta el cuarto de Kouji y allí me dejó solo. La habitación estaba bastante oscura, ya que las persianas estaban cerradas. Sólo una pequeña claridad que se filtraba por debajo de la puerta y de una de las ventanas más pequeñas me permitía ver sin dificultad los elementos de la habitación.  
Kouji debía de andar dormido, porque no hizo apenas un signo de saber que estaba allí dentro también. Miraba hacia el techo con los ojos cerrados y una cálida manta le tapaba hasta la mitad del pecho. En la mesita que había cerca de su cama había un vaso con agua y una tableta de pastillas, así como una foto de nosotros dos justo cuando regresamos de la gran aventura hacía 2 años...  
...Dormía... Busqué con la mirada una silla y la acerqué a la cabecera de la cama. Me senté, pensaba en qué decir, en qué hacer... Ignoré del respaldo del asiento y colocando las manos sobre las piernas flexionadas, miré al suelo con la cabeza inclinada.

-Eer...

Intenté empezar a decir lo que quería decir, pero a pesar de saber que no me oía, no me encontraba a gusto. Me revolvía en la silla y enredaba con las manos... La incertidumbre me obligó a levantarme. Desde las alturas empecé a hablar:

-Siento tener que decirte esta tontería, aunque me siento con la obligación de hacerlo, y aunque no me oigas, pienso que en realidad así vuelvo a ser cómo antes, mejorando los problemas y quedándome sólo con las cosas buenas. Siento que en realidad si supieras esto no me hablaría más... pero me muero por contárselo a alguien, y creo que aún así, a pesar de todos los problemas que hemos tenido, seguimos contándonos todos nuestros secretos y problemas.-narré- ¿Por qué no podría hacerlo también ahora como tantas otras veces?

Seguí hablando, acompasando mis palabras con pasos un tanto apresurados que me llevaban de un lado a otro de la habitación. Me comían los nervios, aunque sabía que él estaba dormido y ni siquiera podía escucharme.

-Kouichi, mi cielo... ¿Tu madre sabe que estás aquí?-la madre de Kouji abrió la puerta silenciosamente.

-¡Se me había olvidado!-di un brinco con el corazón latiendo a cien por hora, imaginando y rezando a la vez para que no hubiera oído mi monólogo.

-Bueno, tranquilízate, si quieres hablo yo con ella y le digo que estás aquí... ¿Te quieres quedar toda la tarde y así le haces compañía a Kouji?

-¿Puedo?

-¡Claro!-exclamó sonriendo- Voy a llamar a tu madre...

A pesar de que ellas también tenían sus diferencias y aún guardaban rencores en el fondo del baúl, habían acordado intentar olvidarlo todo, por nuestro bien.  
Salió de la habitación cerrando con cuidado la puerta. Yo aguardé dentro y en eso Kouji se desperezaba. Abrió un ojo y luego el otro. Dio un brinco al verme.

-¡Kouichi¡No me des esos sustos!

-Ya sé que soy feo, pero no tanto...-respondí en tono afligido pero obviamente bromeando- ¿...Qué tal estás?

-Bien, gracias... ¿Y tú?

-Pues te mentiría si te dijera que estoy bien- sentí cómo me miraba preocupado- Por mi culpa ahora estás así...

-...-Me miró durante unos segundos antes de echarse a reír- ¡Estás tonto!

-Yo hablaba enserio...

-Y yo...

Después de unas simples frases la habitación quedó en silencio, pero a pesar de ser casi completo y un tanto extraño, no era un silencio incómodo. El ambiente estaba tranquilo. Cada cual esperaba que el otro hablara, pero después de unos segundos ninguno de los dos había dicho nada.

-Bueno, parece que estás bien-lo miré con una expresión que insinuaba enojo- En ese caso me iré.

Me di la vuelta haciendo con la mano un signo de despedida. La misma mano tocaba el pomo de la puerta instantes después, entonces sentí en la parte posterior de la cabeza, un objeto con textura suave y blanda, se apreciaba una temperatura algo más elevada que la de mi propio cuerpo...  
El objeto blando cayó al suelo tras el impacto contra mí. Me di la vuelta de nuevo para averiguar lo que era. Una almohada de color blanco yacía al lado de mis calcetines. Miré hacia mi hermano, el cual, ahora me miraba algo serio.

-No te vayas... -me suplicó- Por favor...

Tal vez hablaba enserio. Tal vez hablaba en serio mientras se reía por dentro... Quizás es que no supe apreciar su risa invisible... Tal vez no supe hacer nada de eso, pero sólo con oírle y poder distinguir cómo brillaban sus ojos en la penumbra de la habitación, valió para que cesara en el intento de marcharme.

-Me quedaré, pero...-recogí la almohada- ¡Te debo una!

La almohada salió volando de nuevo y aterrizó sobre la cabeza de Kouji, el cual, la bajó a sus rodillas y sopló hacia arriba para alejar el flequillo de su cara. Después de arreglarse un poco más con la mano derecha, mientras yo observaba, divertido, apuntó de nuevo el almohadón y lo lanzó contra mí. Por suerte el objeto pasó de largo y chocó contra la pared tras de mí. Yo devolví el golpe, y él después de mí...  
Los segundos corrían, hasta que se hicieron minutos. Kouji se dejó caer de espaldas en su cama, algo cansado. Yo me dejé caer en el suelo, entonces Kouji tosió ruidosamente.

-Creo que terminaré haciéndote más daño...-alcancé a decir

-Naa... Empecé yo, es culpa mía, así que no te preocupes. Ya se me pasará.

La madre de Kouji abrió de nuevo la puerta para avisarnos de que fuéramos al comedor. Antes de volver a salir, pasó su mano por la frente de su hijo para tomarle la temperatura. Hizo un suave chasquido con la lengua en señal de censura y luego salió de nuevo dejando la puerta abierta.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 3**

* * *

En fin... intento ir dejando con intriga para los próximos capítulos. Muahahaha º-º xD ya habrán notado que Kouichi se acerca y se decide a contárselo... Ya ven de qué forma -.-U... mientras duerme... así cualquiera no xDUU  
Pero en fin... está todo calculado, los próximos capítulos serán mucho más cortos, y si se me quedan extremadamente cortos, meteré demasiadas ideas importantes en un mismo capítulo, aunque me sea más coñazo x.o... Intentaré terminarlo lo antes posible, intentaré publicar un capítulo por semana n-n (reto reto retoooo º-º) para poder dedicarme en el verano a terminar todos mis demás fanfics n.n.

(Dejando rollos aparte xDu...) Un simple comentario inocente puede causar un gran impacto en una persona, y eso es precisamente lo que le ha pasado a Kouji. La simple mención de un sueño que tuvo, provoca que Kouichi se enfade, aunque verdaderamente no sabe si fue por eso, y decide investigar por su cuenta... Cuál es su sorpresa cuando descubre que su hermano tiene las notas más brillantes del curso en química... Las cosas empiezan a desencajar totalmente, y por si no fuera poco problema, Kouichi no quiere hablarle...

Espero con enormes ganas que les esté gustando ;3. Cualquier cosa, un mail o un review!

_Nãkemiin! Nire n.n_


	4. ¿Sueño, pesadilla o realidad?

**Answering... lalala (8):**

**HARUKA-MAY-AURA:** Hehehe xDDD yo tampoco recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que hice una pelea de almohadas nñU pero como me gustaba esa idea y se ve tierno... º-º La verdad es que yo también quiero que se lo diga… pero pero pero... Es que si se lo dice ya, tan pronto, no tiene gracia TxT. Yo te prometo que se lo dice más en serio XD espero que puedas aguantar un poco más nn.

**ALLY: **º-º Me alegra que te gustara el koukou. Y como respuesta, aquí continuado el ¿rifante? PD: SEEEEH! MUERTE A MINAMI! xD. Muchas gracias n-n.

**YUKI O.L.: **Hi, Yuki nOn Me alegra verte por aquí nn y sobre todo me alegra que te guste también el fic nn y bueno... intenté continuarlo antes, pero me fue imposible, soy una asquerosa vaga TT. Aún así, tengo todas las ganas de pasarlo al ordenador, espero no demorarme mucho más en subir lo que queda nn. Espero que te siga gustando x).

**YOUKAI NO RYUU: **Gracias por tu comentario, Youkai n0n. Hahaha... Sé a lo que te refieres sobre los fics "incoherentes" xP. Me he leído alguno que otro y no me han gustado mucho... Es que para mí un fic yaoi tiene que tener trama - luego si le añado lemon es otra cosa... Supuestamente ya empecé a escribir las partes... 'coff' extrañas... 'coff coff' y no sé como continuarlas porque pierden la coherencia xDDDUU a ver si consigo remediar ese problemilla... Y como ya dije, intentaré actualizar más pronto TT.

**CHOCOLANA: **Weee, otra fan koukou º-º si cada vez somos más! Wii º0º es que nadie puede resistirse a ver a los gemelitos lindos como pareja xD aw... Pues te avisaré, buscaré tu mail y te diré .Uu espero encontrarlo :3... Aaah, y tranquila o-o no te robaré los dobles ojos òwo...

**MAKITA: **Waa ToT... Okok, no lo abandonaré, lo prometo o.-!. Wa º-º seeh... Kouichi-san es taaan lindo T-T... xDDD lo continuaré en tu nombre también :P en realidad cualquier review me anima a continuar, así que muchas gracias :33. Espero que te siga gustando º-º.

**SHUICHI S: **Hi, Shuichi n.n. Well, I'm very surprised cause I don't expected a Brazilian fan º-º. I'm sooo happy! There isn't any problem if you can't write Spanish correctly o.-... I write English very very bad xD. I hope you can understand me -.o. And I hope the fanfic will like to you and will be easy to read 3. See you soon n.n!

**ANNELL IVANOV: **Wee º-º ¡Hi ninia mexicana que vive en Las Palmas de Gran Canaria! Bueno, no veo mucho que decirte, ya que te contesté por review xD... Solo eso, que espero que te siga gustando n.n.

**IZUMI KIMURA:** Waaa¡Cada vez me sorprendo más de los reviews que me llegan! Nunca creí recibir tantos por una historia TT... Gracias Gracias Gracias! xDDD los fanfics yaoi son mis favoritos n-n y más de esta pareja o de Matt/Tai... Son taan tiernos TwT... Y si, en este fanfic tienen solo un año más que en la serie xD así que será interesante... ne :3  
xDDDDD barneytubbies? Waaaaa xDDDDD! Aw, solo espero que te siga gustando xD... See you!

**BRA: **Gracias por tu review-vía-msn xDDD. Tú sólo preocúpate de pasarla bien XD no te vayas a estar amargando por el tonto de tu ordenador uuU. Koi-chan es muuuy celoso, cierto o.oU pero no importa... Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo xDUUU. Y sí, también es poco listo el nene xDDD cualquiera no le dice una cosa a alguien mientras está roncando xDU. Y bueno... En un principio sí pensé en reproducir la conversación... pero es que como creía que ya estaba sobreentendido, no lo puse para que no cayera pesado, pero si quieren que la ponga, sólo comuníquenmelo y lo haré n.n.  
Respecto a tus preguntas... veamos: El fic, por ahora, en hojas de cuadros y a manita con lápiz, va unos 6 capítulos y, repito, ahí es donde me he quedado atascada con lo que ustedes ya saben n.ñU. Por lo tanto, si veo que se me quedan muy cortos los capítulos de aquí en adelante, lo que haré será reducir el número de capítulos, pero por ahora solo eso n.n. Y respecto a la otra pregunta: dudo mucho que salga el resto de los frontiers xP... Si al menos recordara el nombre del hermano de Tomoki TxT (que wapo, madre xPUUUU... 'coff coff' cómo desvarío) podría hacer otro fic acerca de la serie... Pero lo dudo o.OU. En fin, muchas gracias por el review x3 y que pases buenas vacaciones! Nãkemiin!

**ZELSHAMADA: **TxT Mija... ¿Dónde te habías metido?... TODOS deben adorar a esta personita xDD porque gracias a ella pasé este fic casi al instante... Es muy persuasiva xP y me da ánimos, no sé cómo o--oUU. En fin... Sólo darte las gracias por todo y que me alegra haberte vuelto a ver º-º. Dale saludos a Petra oOo!.

**Acerca de la historia:**

Weeeeeh! Por fin el cuarto capítulo n0n. Ia saben... Recordando el capítulo anterior, el Kouchi es poco listo... Y es sólo un poco cabezota... Kouji menciona un simple comentario acerca de él y un extraño beso, a lo que luego le ataña gilipollez... Luego de eso, Kouchi lo ignora y deja de hablarle. Kouji no deja de darse cuenta de todo ello, por eso decide investigar por su cuenta hasta lograr descubrir su mentira.  
Kouichi ya sabe que no puede seguir mintiendo, pero aún así se niega a hablarle de lo que le pasa y deja a Kouji con la intriga y las ganas de saber qué demonios pasa en realidad...  
Tengo que pediros perdón por tardar tanto... Es que se me fue la inspiración y, cuando volvió y pude escribir, se me borraron todos los archivos... incluido lo que llevaba del fic... Sorry por tardar en reescribirlo, pero es lo que tiene la flojera TT...

* * *

**Mentira verdadera**

* * *

**Capítulo 4. ¿Sueño, pesadilla o realidad?**

Día tras día y tarde tras tarde veía pasar los días como si fueran horas... El tiempo se me pasaba demasiado rápido...  
Pasé tres tardes en su compañía, y en esa misma tercera tarde tuve que controlarme aún más para no volver a besarle... Por suerte o por desgracia se montó el Apocalipsis... Intenté salir cuanto antes de la habitación para sentirme a salvo de mis ganas, pero era mucho y me acerqué a su cama aún sintiendo los latidos de mi corazón con fuerza, resonando en mi cabeza.

Desalojé mis manos y me apoyé con una en el borde de la cama, sintiendo el suave tacto de las sábanas de algodón. Me acerqué aún más... Podía sentir emanar el calor de su cuerpo a escasos centímetros de mí... Me podían las ganas...  
Intentaba controlarme, pero todo mi yo temblaba... un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, no respondía a otra cosa que no fueran mis impulsos.  
Rocé mi mejilla con la suya, algo parecido a la física del aceite con el agua... que se repelen... Necesitaba hacerlo despacio, pero también me urgía hacerlo deprisa... Dejé de reconocer sus mejillas y pasé a sus labios cerrando los míos sobre aquellos que me robaban el aliento... Ya estaba. Aprisa y a carrera, sencillo... pero fue suficiente para calmar el ansia.

No sé por qué esa necesidad de cerrar los ojos al besarle... quizás porque apreciaba con todos los sentidos cada pequeña cosa... quizás porque no quería ver si se despertaba... quizás... ¡qué se yo!...  
Los abrí lentamente, perdiendo el calor que había acumulado con rapidez en todo el cuerpo... Las seis de la tarde sonaron con un cortante y agudo pitido por el reloj de mi muñeca y salí a la calle... de nuevo esa sensación de haber hecho algo malo me invadía... Con el dedo índice recorría la comisura de la boca... La boca cerrada, la lengua quieta, pegada al paladar y mi mano pidiendo silencio en plena acera... Era extraño...

* * *

6am...

7am...

8am...

_Time goes by..._

Estaba de nuevo sentado bajo un pupitre, esperando ansiosamente el sonido de la campana que anunciaba el final de las clases. A mitad de la segunda hora, la directora se acercó hasta la mesa del profesor portando una hoja doblada en la mano.  
La puerta volvió a descorrerse y por ella entró un chico con su mochila a la espalda. Sobre sus ojos añil caían unos cabellos lisos de color negro, que desprendían reflejos azules a la luz. Se recogía el pelo en una coleta que caía sobre una camiseta amarilla, y ésta por fuera de un pantalón pirata en azul oscuro, haciendo juego con su pañuelo.

-¡Mirad, es Kouji!

Después de la exclamación de algún alumno siempre se dejaba oír ese típico cuchicheo ininterrumpido en la reducida clase... El observado se dirigió hacia su mesa vacía, pasando por el pasillo lateral y dirigiéndome una mirada al pasar por mi lado...  
La directora salió de la clase y ésta siguió con normalidad hasta su fin.

* * *

En cuanto tuve la mínima oportunidad de hablarle no dudé y lo hice. Seguía sintiéndome avergonzado, pero hacía todo lo posible por relajarme y pensar que quizás pudiera seguir siendo todo así por siempre. ¿Por qué tenía que saberlo él?...

-¿Por qué llegaste tarde?

-Es que antes de llegar tenia cita con el médico...

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Nada que no sepa... Al parecer ya estoy bien del todo.

-Me alegra oírlo-sonreí- ¿Entonces no seguirás faltando a clases, no?

-No por ahora... Siento arruinarte la diversión...

-¡Pero qué diversión! No sabes lo aburrido que estuve sin ti...

-...-me miró con una expresión mezcla entre incredulidad y pena. Se rió.-Ya sabía que me querías, pero no sabía que tanto...

Me abrazó justo después de decirlo... No lo esperé, pero me agradó sentirlo. Sentir sus brazos alrededor de mí, protegiéndome. Cuando se separó de mí le pregunté aquello que tanto me tenía atormentado...

-Oye... ¿Minami te dijo algo?

-¿Minami?-repitió sorprendido- No. ¿Por qué?

-Erm... No, por nada...

-Ok-respondió como si no le interesara lo más mínimo- ¡Por cierto!... Ayer me pasó una cosa muy rara... Era extraño... y sé que sonará estúpido, pero es que no sé... me causó risa...-tomó aire y comenzó de nuevo- Ayer soñé que alguien me besaba.

-A...Ah... ¿Enserio?-intenté preguntar con curiosidad, pero me dio la impresión de que mi tono sonó muy diferente.

Empecé a tragar saliva olvidándome del ruido que hacía al hacerlo... La angustia y la vergüenza se mezclaron con el miedo en mi boca y se me atragantaban... Tosí ruidosamente al atragantarme.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó poniendo la mano sobre mi espalda.

-Sí, sí... Perdona, solo me atraganté.

-¿Tú sabías algo de eso?

-¿Yo? Yo no... Nada.

-Es que se me hizo más raro la segunda parte... Es que... Fuiste tú el que me besaba.

-¿Yo?-fingí de nuevo mi tono, con malos resultados, pero que colaban- ¡Pero qué cosas se te ocurren!

-Sí, tienes razón... Es una autentica gilipollez...-dijo algo más serio

-...supongo...

-Kouichi...-me miró a los ojos, yo le rehuí- ¿Enserio que no te pasa nada?

-Ahora sí...-susurré

-¿Qué dijiste?... No te oí, habla más alto.

-No, nada, nada... Olvídalo...

-Pero es que me da que estoy medio loco... ¿Cómo pude pensar...?

-Tengo prisa- respondí cortante.

-Oh, vale... Entonces nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós...

Me adelanté corriendo hasta que doblé una esquina. Desde ahí seguí el camino andando... En realidad no tenía prisa... Sólo no quería seguir escuchando lo que él consideraba una tontería... Me comporté como un crío en aquel momento, lo sabía. Si ni siquiera yo quería que se enterara... ¿por qué me comportaba así...?  
Bien cierto es que yo sentí ese pequeño instante como algo muy importante y agradable, aunque hubiese sido sencillo... pero para mí fue muy especial. Sentirle así, tan cerca... Tan suave, tan caliente...  
Tan Kouji...

Me paré un momento a pensar, como esas veces que te quedas pensando una cosa más del tiempo necesario; inventando otro pasado. Cambiándole cosas y pensando en otra manera de la que la hubieras hecho para que saliera bien... Pero no inventé nada, lo veía perfecto... Pero no lo era... No lo era... Sentirle así, tan cerca... Tan suave, tan caliente... Tan Kouji...

Tan mi hermano...  
Me sentí mal... Muy mal... Pero seguí caminando, muy despacio...

* * *

-Kouichi... Me preocupas... Estás raro...-era él, como tantas otras veces, repitiéndome lo mismo- ¿Enserio que no te pasa nada?

-¡Qué no, pesado!. ¡Déjame terminar esto, por favor!

Realmente me pasé... o creí haberme pasado al contestarle en ese tono, pero realmente sí estaba enfadado. Realmente sí me pasaba algo... y le mentía...  
Ahora no era yo el que se levantaba en medio de clase para hablar con su hermano. Ahora ocurría al contrario... Ahora era Minamoto el que iba a buscar a Kimura para preguntarle si todo iba bien... A él también se le notaba preocupado por algo. Quizás por mí. Quizás no...  
Me preguntaba y mentía... Me volvía a repetir la misma pregunta. Me mandaba indirectas... Blasfema tras otra...

-Enserio, Kouichi... Estás cambiado...

-Ah... No noto nada... Creo que estoy como siempre.

Recogía los libros. Me temblaban las manos al intentar meter varios de una sola vez, y algunos se me cayeron al suelo, arrugándose las tapas. Kouji se agachó a recogerlos. Intenté ser más rápido que él, pero se levantó casi al instante con los dos libros en las manos y le alisó las cubiertas para quitarle los pliegues. Se los quité de las manos sin mirarle a los ojos y le di las gracias en un susurro.

-Hoy también tengo prisa, así que no hace falta que me esperes.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?

-Sí-respondí firme

-Ah... Ok...-respondió un poco decepcionado por mi respuesta. Ambos nos callamos.- Está bien... Entonces si me iré. Hasta mañana...

-Hasta mañana...

Unos días salía el primero... y sin embargo hoy quería salir el último...  
Me sentía tremendamente enfadado; enfadado con Kouji, enfadado con Minami... Me quemaba el odio... Me odiaba... Sí, me odio... Una flecha en llamas parece que me traspasó, porque no me dejaba de doler ni de quemar...

Cerré la maleta y amagué a ponérmela. Antes de conseguirlo la volví a dejar sobre la mesa... "Lo odio...", me dije.  
La silla que había colocado bajo la mesa hacía un minuto salió disparada hacia atrás y chocó contra la mesa que había detrás de ella, parando su trayectoria con sólo un golpe seco. Me dejé caer sobre el asiento de lado. Hinqué los codos en las rodillas, y con las manos sobre la cara, comencé a llorar. Las lágrimas no tardaron en humedecer mis palmas, y tampoco mucho en hacer que empezaran a escurrir por mis brazos con un suave cosquilleo... Si en realidad los débiles lloraban, entonces yo era el peor de todos ellos.

* * *

Mi clase "de mentiras" estaba casi acabando. La profesora de química ordenó que sacáramos los cuadernos con los ejercicios... Éstos sí los había hecho solo, sin ayuda de nadie... Abrí mi libreta y la dejé sobre la mesa, abierta. La profesora echó un vistazo rápido y escribió una A+ en la parte superior derecha... Nada mal, todo perfecto... La química se me daba bien, y punto.  
El final de las clases llegó unos minutos después y todos se apresuraron a recoger sus cosas. Alguien se había acercado a mi mesa en lo que yo buscaba mi estuche bajo el pupitre. 

-¿Podemos hablar un segundo?-oí a mis espaldas... Inconfundible su voz. Me apresuré a cerrar el cuaderno... La química se me daba fatal, él lo sabía...

-No lo creo, llevo prisa

-Últimamente ya no me hablas, y siempre llevas prisa... ¿Qué te pasa?

-Perdona, es que... er... -improvisé- Tengo que darle un paseo a Pucca.

-Ya...-lo dijo dejando bien claro que no se lo creía. Miró a la profesora, que terminó de recoger sus cosas y salía de la clase. Kouji la llamó, se despidió de mí y fue delante de ella.

-Sensei... ¿puedo hablar un momento con usted?

-Sí claro. Dime, Minamoto.

El principio del diálogo se oyó distante. Luego mi hermano y mi profesora entraron a un aula vacía enfrente de en la que yo estaba. Salí de la clase. En un principio pensé en esperar a mi hermano, pero sería imprudente porque ya le había mentido, y no quería darle más motivos para espiarme.

Miré por la ventana lateral de la clase que daba al pasillo, no me detuve... Sólo eché un vistazo al interior. Kouji y mi profesora hablaban de algo serio, se notaba con una simple miradita; El escaso tiempo que pude mirar, vi cómo la profesora se encasquetaba sus gafas redondas y abría la libreta de notas... Supuse que Kouji le habría preguntado por su evaluación.

* * *

Sonó el teléfono en casa de los Kimura... Por desgracia fue mi madre la que respondió. Antes de que ella contestara con tono afable yo ya sabía quien era. Esperé a que terminaran de hablar y me llamara para tomar el teléfono.

-¿Quieres hablar con tu hermano? ... ¿No?... Sí, dime...-silencio- No, esta tarde no hará nada, le acabo de preguntar... Uy... ¿sacar al perro?... ¡Pero qué cosas...!... Sólo mejor habla con él...

Un signo de exclamación y otro de interrogación se dibujaron enmi mente... ¡Vaya si lo odiaba!. ¡Pero cómo se le ocurrió semejante gilipollez!... Mi madre me tendía el teléfono y me miraba extraña, intentando averiguar esa actitud y el motivo de esa mentira...  
Pero no caería, me mantendría ahí, resistiendo... Le diría que no y evitaría una conversación larga que acabara con la pregunta "¿Por qué me mentiste?"... Lo odio...  
Dudé al coger el auricular, cuando lo tuve no lo solté. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, cómo lo tenía que hacer y qué diría... Todo mínimamente calculado; Hablé:

-Dime

-Como esta tarde al parecer no tienes nada, te quería pedir que vinieras conmigo a dar un paseo

-Supongo que...

-Que no quieres venir... ¿cierto?-silencio por mi parte... Se prolongó durante un rato hasta que se hizo incómodo- ¿Por qué me evitas?

-¡No te evito!

-¡Claro que sí! Llevas varios días en los que ni me hablas...

-¡Está bien, está bien!... Iré...

Mi plan por los suelos... Mi dignidad por el subsuelo... Mis ánimos ya estaban en el centro de la Tierra... Kouji me indicó la hora y el lugar, y tras de eso colgó el teléfono. El _bip bip_ me devolvió a la realidad... Colgué yo también y me di la vuelta... Sorprendí a mi madre mirando, intentando averiguar mis pensamientos, como era normal en ella. Aguardaba asomada por la puerta del salón, mirándome, hacia la mitad del pasillo.

-Erm... ¿Hay algo interesante en el pasillo?-pregunté exagerando mi sarcasmo

-Este... No, no, nada... Es que... um... No, nada...

Después se metió de nuevo al salón. Oí las voces del presentador del programa antes de salir por la puerta.

* * *

Por aquel lugar no solía transitar mucha gente sobre aquellas horas. La mayoría caminaba por las zonas principales del parque. Yo me encontraba en un lugar un tanto más húmedo y, quizás, algo más oscuro, pero la estancia era agradable.  
Últimamente no había ido con nadie por allí. La última vez que recordaba haber estado en compañía de alguien había sido unos meses atrás, con el mismo Kouji. Fuimos nosotros dos, quienes, hablando y hablando, ociosos como estábamos, habíamos dado con el lugar.

Era un pequeño pasadizo, bastante amplio, escondido de uno de los caminos principales, solamente por una muralla de matorrales ornamentales, de éstos que los jardineros decoran dándoles forma de animales, de cuadrados, o de cilindros...  
Un pequeño banco de piedra adornaba la esquina entre la muralla y el pequeño pasadizo que daba a la parte más alejada de la entrada principal del parque. El suelo, blando y embarrado, estaba cubierto de hojarasca de los árboles de alrededor. Alguna que otra hierba o flor crecía entre las hojas de color caqui, pero lo que le daba realmente el colorido al suelo marrón eran pequeñas matas de musgo, que iban subiendo por el tronco de los árboles en busca de mayor humedad.  
Un pozo de piedra grisácea, a juego con el banco, quedaba unos pasos más allá. Apenas unos milímetros cúbicos de agua sucia formaban un pequeño charco a unos dos metros de profundidad. La polea que llevaba el cubo colgaba rota sobre el cilindro, sin cuerda ni cubo, inservible.

Me senté sobre el pequeño alféizar del pozo, dejando colgados los pies sobre el suelo. Miré el reloj que se iluminaba en la pantallita de mi celular; aún faltaban 10 minutos... Me di la vuelta, pasando ambas piernas por encima de la superficie y quedé en ese momento con los pies sobre el charco... Mi reflejo me observaba desde la escasa profundidad... Tomé un pedazo suelto del cemento que había sobre el pozo y lo dejé caer. Varias gotas salpicaron, formando muchas turbulencias sobre la superficie...

-Hola, Kouchi

No lo había oído llegar. Levanté la vista, me di la vuelta y le saludé.

-... ¿Y bien?. ¿Qué era de lo que tenías que hablarme?-pregunté al ver que él no decía nada.

Kouji se acomodó a mi lado, pero no se sentó; apoyó la espalda contra la pared de cemento, dobló una rodilla y cruzó los brazos por delante del pecho. Suspiró y seguidamente comenzó a hablar conmigo, pero mirando al suelo.

-¿Por qué me mientes, Kouichi?...-creí que dejaría esa pregunta para más tarde, así que no dije nada- Esta tarde he ido a hablar con la profesora y le he preguntado por tu evaluación y tus exámenes... Me dijo que llevabas un curso espléndido, tus tareas de esta mañana estaban perfectas y no había ningún suspenso en tu lista... No sabes cómo me quedé al saber que todo lo que me habías dicho era mentira...

Yo seguía sin hablar. Para bien o para mal ya no podía seguir mintiéndole. Sabía que tarde o temprano acabaría dándose cuenta, pero me sentía indiferente... Yo sabía y tenía mis motivos por los que me llevaron a mentir, pero él los ignoraba.  
Kouji, al ver que yo no decía nada, levantó la vista del suelo y me miró.

-¿Me lo explicas, por favor?-su tono no era de enfado, sino más bien sonaba afligido.

-Todo lo que dijiste es cierto. Nunca suspendí un examen de química, nunca se me dio mal, nunca dejé de saber hacer los ejercicios... ¿Qué quieres que te explique?

-Todo... Quiero que me expliques por qué me has mentido, por qué ya no me hablas, por qué ya ni siquiera quieres quedar conmigo en las tardes... ¡Explícamelo todo, porque yo no sé nada, y creo que hice algo mal!-subió el tono de la voz, descruzó los brazos y se levantó poniéndose enfrente de mí- ¡Dímelo todo, porque no lo sé!. ¡Me estoy volviendo loco!

-No es tu culpa... Tal vez un día te lo cuente... O... bueno, en verdad tú si lo sabes...

-¿Qué yo lo sé?-volvió a mirarme fijamente, sorprendido- Yo no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que he hecho o de lo que pasa...

-Si no lo sabes ahora, tal vez te lo repita en otro momento... Al menos hoy averiguaste que mentí, confórmate con eso.

-¿Tal vez¡Oh, claro¡Tal vez!...-exageró sarcasmo- ¿Cuándo será tal vez, hermano?

Sí había oído lo que él me preguntaba... Él no quedó satisfecho con la respuesta que le di: silencio... Y mis pasos ni se detuvieron... Parecía ese muñequito percusionista haciendo rechinar sus platillos dorados hasta que su cuerda se acaba... Kouji esperó, tenía esa seguridad de que le contestaría, pero se equivocó. Me marché, y no dije adiós.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 4**

* * *

Wahahaha... ¿Lo veis? º-º ¡Aaah, que me gusta hacerle sufrir al ninio Kouji x3!... Y el niño Kouchi muy frío hoy ú.u... Pobre... pero muahahahaha º---º comienza la acción ahora que el hermanito de la luz sabe lo que hace el hermanito de la oscuridad ò.ó...

Ñee... veamos. ¡Resumiendo!  
¿Qué manera más bonita de decirle a una persona lo que sientes que con un beso? Pero esta vez el beso si es devuelto... Pero sólo un beso y un "perdóname" no valen para ninguno de los dos... ¿Quién sabe lo que pasará ahora que irá a su casa? (Mola el resumen¿ne º-º?)

Bueno, les dejo con la intriga x), espero verlos muy pronto en el quinto capítulo 3 y si es dejando un review, mejor que mejor :3.  
_Nãkemiin! Nire n-n_


	5. Puertas entreabiertas

**Reviews! nOn:**

**ALLY:** Wee xDDD Me alegra que te esté gustando TT... Gracias a mí por mi fic, no. Gracias a ti por leerlo y dejar tus comentarios ;O;.

**ANNELL**: xD bueno, el primer review te lo contesté mediante reviews :3. Ahora te contesto el segundo:  
Por ahora no pienso cambiar de instituto xD ya que aquí tengo hasta 2º de Bachiller también :3 pero si por alguna casualidad surge un imprevisto veré lo que pasa xDD. Lo del blog me recordó que te dejé allá un mensaje, porque no queria abusar de los rewievs... Bueno, como ya pongo este nuevo capítulo, te digo por aquí, porque me da esa sensación de que no pudiste leer mi posdata xD: Es que por internet me resulta más dificil hacer una quedada... así que me gustaría tener tu número de teléfono o móvil para poder quedar con más calma y avisarte por si surge algo xD, porque poder, puedo ir a Las Palmas, pero me tienen que llevar o mi padre o mis hermanos, y a veces surgen imprevistos x.x.. Quiero conocertee! xOX

**SUZUKA:** ¿Tantas personas piensan que escribo bien? O.o -Da saltos de contenta- Waa TT me siento con muchas ganas de escribir! Grax grax xOx! Y pues, respondiendo a tus preguntas y a tu petición, aquí está el siguiente capítulo de este yaoi con contenido lemon n.ñUu pero aún no hay en este capítulo... Me lo reservo para el último xDU. Lo de "qué pasará" te dejo descubrirlo a ti sola ;3. Espero que te guste.

**ANNELL**: (Again xD) Tranquila Annell, pondré esa parte entre un aviso con letras bien grandes y muchos asteriscos... (eso ya lo contesté xD, pero recalco).  
De aquí a que yo escriba yuri creo que faltará mucho xDU es que normalmente cuento las historias como si me pasara algo parecido a mí... si escribiera yuri quizas me sentiría muy... ¿Cómo decirlo...? Lesbiana .-.Uu No lo sé xDu, pero para desahogarme con una relación homosexual prefiero hacerlo entre dos chicos, ya que al menos queda lejos de mi punto de vista o mis sentimientos n.ñU. Al menos me alegra que toleres que escriba de este género xD.  
Ooosh... realmente me siento halagada entre tantos piropos TTu... (Por cierto, también yo odio a esos tipos que van pegándole codazos a todo el mundo para no tener que apartarse de su ruta --u). Hahahaha xDDDDD cuando nos conozcamos prometo escuchar todos tus traumas psicológicos y te cuento yo los míos... seguro que en más de uno coincidimos, mirando la lista que pusiste luego xDD.  
¿Alguno de esos deseos se te cumplió:3 Espero que el de conocerme pueda realizarse pronto . también yo quiero eso xD.

**CHOCOLANA:** Salut, Chocolana! Seeeh, yaoi º-º  
Mmm... ¿Te enredas? Entonces intentaré hacer la lectura con menos nudos para que no te enredes tanto xD... Si fundamos un club de fans de Kou/Kou te invito entonces xD me siento feliz de propagar por todo el mundo esta pareja y hacer nuevos fans de ella xP. Waa, y siento la tardanza... Ya queda poquito para que veais el final xD a ver si no me demoro tanto n.n. Au revoir!

**Acerca de la historia:  
**Weeeeeh! Por fin el quinto capítulo n0n. Ia saben... Recordando el capítulo anterior...  
Pues ambos hermanos estan peleados, y uno de ellos aún no sabe por qué. Se autoinsulta e intenta por todos los medios averguar qué es lo que pasa entre él y su hermano.  
Algo le sorprende, pero más se sorprende Kouichi al no esperar una determinada reacción por parte de su hermano... ¿Qué era ese algo¿Cuál sería esa reacción?... Pues para averiguar, lean :3 y espero que les guste. Este es uno de mis capítulos preferidos, más la primera parte xDD muahahaha... Espero que les guste tanto como a mí n.n.

* * *

**Mentira verdadera**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5. Puertas entreabiertas.**

Le veía entrar y hacía como que hablaba con otra persona. Le veía salir y esperarme en la puerta. En vano...  
En un momento extresante dejé de mantener la cuenta de todas las veces que me esperó y yo no acudí... En un momento extresante dejé la cuenta de todas las veces que esquivé su mirada... Era justo eso: él entró en mi vida, pero a diferencia, no sale de ella... No puedo hacerlo... no puedo hacerlo por más mal que me haga...

* * *

La clase había quedado en silencio, sólo roto por las voces algo lejanas que me llegaban desde el patio, 10 metros más abajo. Precisamente esperaba que él se fuera.  
A mi trasera oí una puerta cerrarse, miré de reojo, para luego sentir unos segundos de silencio y seguidamente unos pasos lentos... Hice como si no hubiera oído ni visto nada... Ya que él había decidido esperarme dentro de la clase, yo saldría de ella.

Caminé unos pasos en dirección a la puerta, evitando cruzarme de frente con él. De nuevo, a un lado de mí, pude oír su dulce voz impregnada de un sentimiento que ni yo mismo puedo describir... Un sentimiento de soledad, quizás de pena o de reproche acerca de algo... no sé si podría describirlo como mi propio sentimiento...

-Kouichi... ¿me quieres decir qué purradas te pasa...?

-...

Yo me detuve por si quería preguntarme algo más. Quizás yo esperaba una disculpa, sin ninguna razón, y de nada serviría tampoco... Los segundos silenciosos se clavaban en la atmósfera y se convertían en pequeños y cortantes cristales de hielo.  
Cuando percibí que no diría nada más, volví a adelantarme hacia la puerta y agarré el manillar. Tiré levemente de ella para abrirla, pero el brazo de Kouji me lo impedía volviendo a cerrarla.

-¿Me lo vas a decir...?

Supiré, cesé en mis intentos de escapar y me di la vuelta para mirarlo fijamente, pero aún sin decir nada. Sus ojos azules recorrieron mi rostro en un par de movimientos milimétricos. Ambos permanecimos cara a cara, lo suficientemente cerca como para no poder oír nada más que nuestras respiraciones.

-Por favor...-suplicó

No varié apenas mi raro sentimiento, pero si noté como algo más de pena se mezclaba dentro de esa masa compacta en mi cerebro... Kouji pareció desistir; inclinó la cabeza, suspiró y apartó la mano de la puerta para permitirme pasar.  
Esos mismos ojos azules que antes me miraban con seriedad, ahora brillaban con la luz de los fluorescentes. Él se apartó y me hizo un gesto con la mano y la cabeza para darme a entender que podía irme.  
Me giré y me dispuse a salir, pero Kouji, hasta ese momento sereno, no pudo reprimir su impulso de gritar, y soltó de dentro todo lo que pensaba... todo lo que sentía... como un dragón escupiendo el fuego almacenado en su gran bocaza.

-¡Kouichi, por favor!. ¡No aguanto esto por más tiempo!. ¡Dime qué pasa!. ¡Qué te he hecho!... ¡Ya sin saberlo te pido perdón!-decía a voz en grito- ¡Perdón por ser tan insistente, por ser tan egoísta... Perdón por estar aquí, por ser un imbécil, tan mal hermano...!. ¡Por ser peor aún como amigo...!

-No sigas...

-¡... por ser un gilipollas, por decir cosas sin sentido, por dar malos consejos, por ignorar al resto de las personas, por estar nada más que molestándote con mi presencia, por hacer estupideces...!

-Por favor, no sigas...

-¡Por no saberme callar... Por orgulloso, por...!

Las lágrimas que hacían brillar sus ojos aún no se iban de su rostro. Muchas de ellas ya habían dado un brinco hasta sus mejillas y otras habían ido a parar más lejos.  
Lo odiaba... odiaba sus palabras, odiaba todo lo que oía. Nada más que insultos, mal usados, en la persona equivocada... y ninguno de ellos se acercaba a lo que realmente pasaba...

Él había estallado. Y después lo hice yo;  
Dejé caer la maleta al suelo y me adelanté hasta él... Hasta sus labios... Para hacer callar sus ásperas palabras intenté ahogarlas con mi saliva... Como nunca, como siempre, me dejé llevar y dejé que las cosas fueran lo que el futuro quería que fueran. Llevé mis manos hasta sus mejillas y cerré los ojos para abrirlos unos segundos después, dejando que mi boca se satisfajera.  
Su reacción no fue inmediata. Me separé de él y abandoné todo contacto físico. Cuando volví a mirarlo, con las mejillas encendidas de vergüenza y esperando la tempestad, él había cesado sus gritos y sus insultos y también había cerrado los ojos...  
Cuando volvió en sí, nuestras miradas se cruzaron en otra milésima de segundo, y momentos después sentí sus manos templadas sobre mis brazos desnudos, haciéndome retroceder hasta darme contra la puerta en la parte superior de la espalda. Recosté la cabeza sobre la misma puerta y de manera instintiva, volví a rozar sus mejillas con mis manos.

Nuestros rostros volvieron a sentirse mutuamente y también pude sentir su boca, sin pedir mucho permiso, besándome. De esos labios que momentos antes había soltado las peores palabras, también salieron los mejores besos. No sabía si sólo lo hacía por complacerme o para que lo perdonara, pero sabía que un beso algo más allá de lo inocente tampoco me hubiera dado si no hubiera algo más que una disculpa... Y desde luego que fue algo más que un inocente beso...  
Abrió su boca, entrelazando sus labios con los míos... y pude sentir su propia lengua pidiéndome permiso para hacer algo más que una inocencia... En ningún momento esperé esa reacción por su parte; ambos quedamos suspendidos y patinando, luchando contra el placer o contra la vergüenza y el orgullo... Mi respiración se hizo más rápida y más corta, como si me faltara el oxígeno.

Lo que antes era un simple beso para hacerlo callar, ahora era un medio de prueba entre dos chicos adolescentes de la misma sangre que en su vida habían besado a alguien.

Con ambos pulgares sobre su cara, intentaba retirar esas gotas transparentes que lo afeaban irremediablemente. Y además de ese tacto húmedo de las lágrimas y el cálido que sentía en el interior de mi boca, también sentía sus manos que recorrían mi espalda y todo su torso y su cintura que acaloraban al chocar contra mí.  
Abandoné sus labios para besar su cuello. Él se tensó notablemente y me dejó recorrer todos sus huecos. Con los dientes retiré levemente la camisa para dejar al descubierto su hombro izquierdo... y entonces paré. El dejó de tocarme al ver mi indecisión, pero no me soltó la cintura.

-Perdóname...-dije. Alguna otra palabra hubiera sobrado.

Mientras susurraba, volvió a pasear mis manos por mi cuello caliente mientras temblaba y notaba como el calor abrasaba no sólo mi cuello, sino todo mi cuerpo... Y era algo más allá de lo terrenal, más allá de lo carnal...  
Bajé la vista y miré al suelo, incapaz de poder mirarlo directamente. Y así me quedé: cabizbajo, perdido, sin saber qué hacer. Con una enorme vergüenza que me hacía enrojecer. **_(N/A: Rima ToT)._**

-Kouichi, mírame...-me dijo con dulzura- Por favor, mírame...

Al ver que yo no respondía, dejó de rodearme con sus brazos y con una de las manos ya libres, me acarició las mejillas suavemente. Sus manos estaban calientes y semihúmedas.  
Noté que me miraba e intentaba calmarme por medio de sus caricias para que le devolviera la mirada, pero sentía demasiado incapacitado para hacerlo... Su mano se deslizó suavemente hasta la parte inferior de mi cara y con mucha delicadeza intentó hacerme levantar la vista.  
En un primer momento me resitía, pero poco a poco fui levantando la mirada. Con lentitud consiguió ponerla a su altura, y entonces se acercó, ladeó levemente la cabeza y me besó dulcemente en la mejilla.

-Yo...

-No digas nada...-me cortó mientras intentaba volver a disculparme

-Pero, pero...

Pero él ya se había estirado la chaqueta y abría la puerta con normalidad. Salió al pasillo sin prisa alguna, yo esperé en mitad de la puerta, aún sin saber qué decir o de qué manera decir algo. A escasos metros se dio la vuelta.

-Sabrás que te quiero... ¿no?

No contesté. Tampoco sabía cómo tenía que hacerlo. Mi hermano volvió a mirar al frente y siguió caminando hasta perderlo de vista. Resoplé y me apoyé en el marco de la puerta. Fui a salir, pero en su lugar fui al lado contrario de la clase, y me asomé a una de las ventanas; Kouji caminaba por la mitad del patio, a una escasa distancia de la verja que daba a la carretera, por la que no dejaban de pasar coches y más coches. Esperé allí hasta que le vi cruzarla, entonces fue cuando yo hice ese mismo recorrido hasta casa.

* * *

Me encontraba sentado en mi mesa. Todo seguía aún en la maleta, y mientras oía risas y diálogos a mi alrededor, yo sólo miraba fijamente la pizarra enfrente de mí.  
Llevaba tanto tiempo mirando la gran plancha negra, que había perdido la vista. Movía ambas manos enredando con ellas y jugaba distraídamente con los pulgares. Un chico pasó por delante de mí haciéndome perder la fijeza y la ebriedad. Seguía jugando con los dedos.

_Time goes by..._

Seguía jugando, seguía distraído. Seguía ausente... No estaba en donde tenía que estar.

"_No es lo mismo..."_

Sonó mi reloj, sonó la campana; otra sonó dentro de mi cabeza al mismo tiempo que él entraba por la puerta... Irremediablemente inconfundible pasó por el pasillo delantero sin decir nada. Pasó por el pasillo paralelo a las filas de sillas sin decir nada. Se sentó sin decir nada.

* * *

"_Oír no es lo mismo que escuchar..." _Oía la lección, no la escuchaba...

"_Mirar no es lo mismo que observar..."_ Miraba la pizarra, no la observaba...

"_No es lo mismo, no es lo mismo..." _

No es lo mismo entender que atender... y no ni entendía, ni atendía...  
No prestaba atención a lo que explicaba. Giré la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás, para mirar al responsable de mi falta de concentración, al culpable de hacerme sentir ajeno a este mundo... Lo miré en el mismo momento en el que él escondía la mirada y la dirigía a su mesa.  
En varias ocasiones me giré, y en todas y cada una de aquellas veces le descubrí mirándome, pero apartando la visa al comprobar que lo observaba... Me recordaba a estas películas en las que dos novios se dirigían miradas de cómplices...

* * *

Levanté la mirada y miré hacia el mismo lugar que había estado escrutando toda la mañana. Estaba vacío.  
Recorrí a prisa la clase con la mirada y miré a la puerta justo en el instante en el que él desaparecía por ella. Él tenía prisa, pero lo mío era necesidad... Corrí tras él y bajé extremadamente rápido las escaleras...  
Varios alumnos se apartaron al verme correr tan deprisa. Y entonces recordé cuando, tras un deslice de mi tobillo, caí al suelo y quedé inconsciente... y llegué al Mundo de las Sombras... _**(N/A: En la serie, mientras Kouichi intentaba seguir a Kouji, se torcía el tobillo y se caía por las escaleras. Luego de ahí le tentó la oscuridad para convertirse luego en Duskmon)**.  
_Llegué a la calle, donde una gran multitud de estudiantes conversaban y se atropellaban para salir del centro... pero no le vi a él.

* * *

No podía estar todo un fin de semana sin verle... Kouji tenía sus cosas que hacer, y yo tenía las mías... pero no podía. ¿Y si iba a su casa a hablarle? Pero... ¿y si él no quería verme?  
¿Y qué podía hacer entonces?... Seguía con mi maldita necesidad... con mi maldita angustia, mis malditos pensamientos. Seguía con mil preguntas rondándome la cabeza...  
Iba hasta mi casa para poder pensar mejor... Allá me tumbaría en mi cama, mirando al techo y pensaría en qué hacer... Caminaba ahora por la acera, pero esta vez si era yo. No había mentira de por medio...

Caminaba ahora por la acera, pero esta vez si era yo. No había mentira por medio... Era Kouichi Kimura... Ningún clon ni nada de ese estilo... Me detuve en la puerta, todo estaba bien... Todo...

Levanté la vista del suelo, unas baldosas que no eran muy conocidas para mí... Miré al frente para ver un portal que no era el mío... Miré a los lados para ver una calle que no era la mía...  
Nada era mío, lo único que era parte de mí era la persona que vivía en esa casa.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 5**

* * *

¡Waaaah!. ¡Qué tierno! Creo que éste es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, sin duda alguna xD aunque se me haya quedado un poco cortito... Bueno, ya el próximo es el último y, espero, que el mejor de todos ellos :3  
(8...) You know... Oh yeah!  
Traicionado por su propia mente y sus propios sentimientos, Kouichi va a parar al portal de la casa de su hermano... Por extraños caprichos del destino, la casa queda en silencio y sola, sólo ocupada por dos hermanos, aparentemente inofensivos... Pero las cosas cambian cuando dos cosas combinadas, amor y deseo, se unen.

Bueno, les dejo con la intriga x), espero verlos muy pronto en el sexto capítulo :3 y si es dejando un review, mejor que mejor n.n.

_Nãkemiin! Nire n-n_


	6. Éxtasis

**Reviews! nOn:**

**KIREI-SUZUKA:** Bienvenida, Kirei xDD. Me alegra tener una lectora más acompañándonos nOn. Bueno... aquí el sexto capítulo y último, espero que te guste x).

**ANNELL**: Wa o.O! Al final no pude escuchar la conversación que tuviste con Andrés xDU bueno... pero de eso hace mucho oO espero que ya lo hayan arreglado o.-. Y tienes que enseñarme el dibujito de Duskmon xD estoy deseando verlo TT a ver si volvemos a quedar y también te dejo los capítulos de Frontier x.x...  
Arrg, sorry por lo del cursillo xDU es que sino no me dejaban ir TT pero al final no hizo ni falta y les dije que te había conocido por Internet, así que no prob todo arreglado xD.  
Annell... Periferia es algo así como los alrededores oo pero no sé ni qué tiene que ver xDU. Sí sí... prometo poner la parte "coff" diferenciada del resto xD (levanta la mano derecha y pone la izquierda sobre la Biblia) Am, eeh... Era con la derecha o con la izquierda o.O? (Ntc xD!)

**HILARY:** ¿Suspense? xD seeh... me encanta dejar a la gente con ganas de seguir leyendo -o- soy mala TT... Pero ya, en éste de seguro no te vas a quedar en suspenso xD lo prometo :3 aunque no prometo que no haya segunda parte... muahaha, me entusiasmó mucho este fic, quizás tenga proyectos para una segunda parte. Pero ya veremos n.n.

**RAVEN 4**: Seeh... Lo sé n.n mi idea no es sacarlos de sus casillas haciendo Dios sabe qué cosas xox. Veo la relación sexual como una forma de demostrar el amor que se tienen, no por puro placer xP.

**KOUIKI CHAN:** Wa xDD muchas gracias Kouiki . Muchas gracias por tus ánimos, sólo siento haber tardado tanto en ponerlo... ¿Mi público me quiere? Aww... -se siente importante-. Grax, enserio n0n.  
PD: Abajo el Kozumi!

**YUKI**: Waah! xD Hi Yuki n.n... Thank vous for tu review n.n  
"Dale, dale con toda tu ternura" Aiis... me hiciste pensar mal xDU con ternura le voy a dar si... pero no darle de darle... coff coff... que mejor no digo más burradas no sea que vaya a decir algo indebido xDU.

**YORUDEATH**: Gracias también por tus ánimos! xD Y siento hacerlos esperar tanto de nuevo TT... ¡Los quiero¡Gracias por acompañarme hasta el final! xD (Arg, que cursi xP)

**HIKARI SEGAWA:** Pues... no ha sido una pareja que haya inventado yo xDU pero es cierto como que la gente ve raro o incluso mal, que dos hermanos sean pareja... pero no es imposible! n.n. Wenu... me dejo de tonterías y les dejo leer ya xDu. ¡Qué disfruten n.n!

--------------------------------------

**Acerca de la historia:**

Bueno... Como ya dije arriba, perdónenme por tardar tanto... (¿Qué excusa se inventará esta vez?...) Ploff xD pues es cierto que soy una vaga o-oU pero mi ordenador lo es más TT... Hace una semana que se me borró todo el disco duro... y tenía escrito todo el principio de la historia... Se me quitaron las ganas de volver a escribirlo, pero no puedo dejarlos con las ganas... así que aprovecharé este puente largo para ponerlo n-n.

Well... :3 Kouji y Kouichi se ve que sienten algo similar, pero los dos son demasiado tímidos y piensan lo mismo respecto a su relación: "Es imposible que dos hermanos puedan amarse".  
Kouichi ya no está enfadado con Kouji, ni Kouji con él... Ambos están distanciados por algo tan transparente y tan frágil como una tela de araña. Sólo tienen que cruzarla para poder entenderse y apoyarse mutuamente; tanto en lo bueno, como en lo malo...

**AVISO: ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE LEMON ESPLÍCITO**

* * *

**Mentira verdadera**

* * *

**Capítulo 6. Éxtasis.**

Con el corazón en un puño me acerqué hasta la puerta. Sabía que si había llegado hasta ahí no era ninguna casualidad... era porque realmente lo quería.  
Acerqué la mano hasta la puerta y toqué suavemente dos veces. Intentaba aparentar que todo estaba bien... Intenté esbozar una de mis mejores sonrisas e intentaba controlar mis nervios; me agarraba las manos frías para evitar que temblaran y me delataran...

La puerta se empezó a abrir lentamente. Pegué un brinco al ver a la madre de Kouji y no a él... De alguna manera me sentí avergonzado. Mis mejillas se encendieron.

-¡Hola cielo! Pasa, pasa...

Obedecí y entré en la casa. Aparte del típico olor de ambientador y, a veces, de lejía, percibí un olor para nada desagradable. Provenía de ella.  
Aparte de ese olor que no conseguía describir, si percibí una manera distinta de arreglarse: un vestido bien planchado, unos pendientes brillantes a juego con el collar...

-Gracias, señora...-intenté dedicarle esa sonrisa que antes no había conseguido hacer- Va muy elegante¿saldrá?

-Sí. Mi marido y yo vamos a una fiesta importante. Lo más probable es que lleguemos tarde, pero puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras- me devolvió la sonrisa- Kouji está en su cuarto, pasa si quieres.

Se retiró un poco para dejarme pasar en lo que terminaba de cerrar la puerta con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido. Cuando acabó, regresó a sus cosas con pasos apresurados.  
Dejé los zapatos en donde estaban los de los demás y yo también me apuré en subir al piso de arriba. Mientras subía las escaleras, pensando en qué decirle a mi hermano, apareció mi ex-padre.

-¡Kouichi!

-¡Papá!

Como si fuera si propio padre, me lancé para abrazarlo. Nunca podía verlo, y cuando lo veía era como si me quitaran un peso de encima. Me ponía muy alegre saber de él, aunque las cosas no se arreglaran con un simple abrazo.  
Con los nudillos de una de sus manos me frotaba la cabeza para despeinarme mientras se reía.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien antes de que empezaras a hacerme eso en la cabeza- me reí.

Paró de despeinarme, me soltó y me miró de arriba abajo como si fuera un alien- ¡Pero cómo has crecido! Hace más de un mes que no te veía...

-Es que ya nunca estás en casa...

-Regreso tarde del trabajo, ya sabes... Pero hoy has venido en el momento exacto. ¡Me alegra verte!

Una puerta cercana se abrió y tanto él como yo miramos al piso superior, que quedaba sólo unos escalones más arriba. Kouji se asomó a la barandilla, y casi con la misma rapidez con la que había llegado, volvió a meterse en su habitación y cerró la puerta.  
Mi padre y yo intercambiamos una mirada. Estaba perdido.

-¿Se han enfadado?

-No... er... algo así.

-¿Qué pasó?

Ya estaba pensando en qué respuesta darle cuando me salvó la llamada de su mujer. Tenían que marcharse ya para no llegar tarde. El elegante señor se despidió de mí guiñándome el ojo antes de seguir bajando las escaleras.

-¡Kouichi, te cuidas!

-Ustedes también. ¡Que se lo pasen bien!

Aguardé inmóvil hasta oír el cierre apresurado de la puerta; esta vez más audible que la vez anterior. Terminó por apagarse el ruido del motor del coche fundiéndose con el silencio hasta quedar todo en tranquilidad.  
Levanté la vista escaleras arriba. Respiré profundamente y proseguí a subir los escalones de uno en uno, con parsimonia. Me planté frente a la puerta y llamé a ella con dos golpes... La casa siguió en silencio, no obtuve respuesta, así que entré por mí mismo en la habitación.

Ésta seguía como siempre. La cama pegada a la pared más alejada de la puerta haciendo esquina con la pared. Su escritorio, entrando a la derecha... y por aquí y por allá algún que otro mueble o sus cosas personales... Sobre ese escritorio seguía la foto de mi madre, y al lado de ella había añadido una en la que aparecíamos nosotros dos juntos, meses después de haber llegado de aquel fantástico viaje.

Kouji estaba sobre la cama, acostado sobre ella con las rodillas flexionadas. Recostaba su cabeza sobre la almohada, y sobre ella se cernía el techo blanco. No apartó la vista de él ni cuando entré en la habitación. Cerré la puerta de espaldas, sin dejar de mirarle, queriendo saber si sobraba en aquel espacio personal impregnado de su aroma.  
Kouji no apartó la vista. Seguía mirando fijamente el techo, como yo miraba la pizarra aquella mañana. Tenía el impulso de salir de aquella casa, pero a la vez, de quedarme con él.

Viendo que no parecía molestarle mi presencia, me acerqué hasta él aún sin decir nada.

- Yo... lo siento...-hubiera preferido que gritara, pero siguió en total calma y yo proseguí- Yo no quise obligarte... no quise que siguieras insultándote, por eso tuve que hacer lo que hice... ¿Podrás perdonarme?

Seguía esperando una afirmativa o una negativa... cualquiera de las dos respuestas me hubiera quitado un peso de encima, pero él prefería seguir en silencio. Ahora ya no miraba el techo, había cerrado los ojos y suspiraba.  
No quería que me fuera, pero tampoco estaba seguro de si quería que me quedara, eso me ponía cada vez más nervioso y furioso.

El pitido de los oídos que me había producido el silencio se había ido. Ahora podía escuchar el ruido del roce de las cortinas entre un pliegue y otro... los zumbidos espontáneos de los coches que pasaban por la carretera con velocidad... pero no lo escuchaba a él.  
Sin pensármelo más de una vez me subí a la cama. Él seguía indiferente. Pasé una rodilla y un brazo por encima suyo, quedando como aquella vez en el suelo de mi casa... Él abrió los ojos por fin, y entonces busqué su mirada y capté su atención mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Por qué me besaste?-pregunté.

-¿Porque te quiero...?-respondió a modo de pregunta. Tras eso volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras regresaban sus suspiros.

-No es un motivo...

Kouji volvió a abrir los ojos. No entendió lo que quise decir.

-Quizás lo que quieras oír es "te amo"... ¿es eso?...-seguía con sus preguntas a modo de respuesta- Mira, Kouichi... esa palabra es demasiado seria para mí...

-Lo comprendo...

Me sentí decepcionado... Por unos instantes había creído que ese "te quiero" había significado algo más... pero era cierto; no es lo mismo.

Dejé de mirarlo, avergonzado de haber pensando una cosa así, y me dispuse a bajarme de la cama.  
Antes de que pudiera apenas moverme, me agarró del brazo y me retuvo. Su tono de seriedad había cambiado radicalmente. Parecía que se iba a echar a llorar de un momento a otro.

-Kouichi, esto es incoherente... ¿Te das cuenta?

-Me di cuenta en el mismo momento en que me dijiste que haberte besado en sueños fue una estupidez...

-Yo... yo no sabía... -por fin había caído en la cuenta de que no había sido un sueño, sino algo real... -¿Estabas enfadado por eso...? Te juro que yo no sabía...

-Bueno, ya lo sabes... Ya lo sabes todo, pero yo sigo sin saber nada acerca de ti, de lo que te pasa, de lo que piensas...

-¡Ni yo lo sé!. ¿Crees que si lo supiera no te lo diría?... -parecía ofendido- Es que esto... esto es incoherente...

Me soltó el brazo para incorporarse y quedar sentado en la cama, yo me senté de rodillas enfrente de él... Me tomó la cara con las dos manos cuando las tuvo libres para que lo mirara fijamente. No sabía cómo se sentía, pero seguía con esa incertidumbre de si comenzaría a llorar. Sus ojos parecían la superficie del mar al amanecer, cuando los rayos comienzan a hacer brillar la superficie... Me parecía estar en una playa, en medio de un océano... y estar ahogándome en medio.  
Se acercó hasta mí, buscándome. Yo no me escondí, me dejé socorrer... Comenzó a besarme, y yo le seguí; Sus manos frías contrarrestaban el calor de mis mejillas, pero apenas podía sentir algo más que no fueran sus labios o su lengua dentro de mi boca.

Me arrastraba hacia él al mismo tiempo que él se recostaba sobre la cama. Estiró las rodillas y sin siquiera soltarnos, volví a estar sobre él por tercera vez... pero cada una de las veces aún menos separados... Me dejé caer por gravedad, despacio hasta tropezarme con su cuerpo... Me invadía el deseo.

**_(N/A: Weno... creo que ya puedo considerar esto zona restringida xD...)_**

* * *

**CONTENIDO LEMON EXPLÍCITO. NO RECOMENDADO PARA GENTE QUE NO SOPORTE RELACIONES SEXUALES ENTRE HOMOSEXUALES. LEES BAJO TU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD.**

* * *

Dejé sus labios por momentos; momentos en los que recorría su cuello minuciosamente, besando cada fibra, cada resquicio... Me entretenía mordiendo suavemente su oreja... Él no me soltaba, tenía miedo a que me fuera, pero eso era lo último que pensaba hacer. Entre escalofrío y temblor, él mantenía la calma sin saber aún qué o cómo hacer algo.

Después de haber practicado un beso tras otro, ambos sentimos que la ropa nos molestaba. Me sonreí al comprobar la docilidad y la inocencia que se respira en esos momentos previos a cometer un delito, por llamarlo de alguna manera.  
Levantó sus brazos para dejar que yo le retirara la camisa. Para no ser menos, él hizo lo mismo conmigo. Desde ahí seguí con mi exploración de geografías desconocidas para mí... Esos terrenos vírgenes que nadie ha visto jamás... me sentí halagado, feliz... complacido al saber que yo era el primero que los vería desde un confín al otro...

Caminé por sus hombros con mis manos, por todos sus brazos... recorrí su torso, comprobando que tenía las mismas costillas que yo. Kouji se deshizo la coleta, dejando su pelo lacio extendido sobre la colcha.  
Levanté la cabeza hacia él para observar. Vi cómo mi hermano abría sus ojos azules y también me miraba. Aparentaba confianza, pero sentía como temblaba cada miembro de su cuerpo. Sólo recuerdo de ese instante una mirada maliciosa por su parte, para segundos después estar sometido por él. Las tornas habían cambiado, yo me encontraba con la espalda apoyada en la cama, mientras que él, con su lengua sobre el comienzo de mi esternón, me hacía temblar al sentir su tacto, caliente al principio, pero frío después.  
A pesar de ese frío, ambos temblábamos considerablemente menos. Habíamos tomado confianza en el otro y la excitación nos podía.  
Tanto su ropa como la mía habían quedado reducidas a la simple ropa interior. Los pantalones nos los habíamos quitado mutuamente, con tal rapidez y brutalidad que seguramente en ese instante debían de encontrarse en el lugar más inhóspito de la habitación.

Mis labios se habían cansado de vagar por la misma tierra, y mi lengua de conocía tan bien el interior de su boca que ya no se me hacía peligroso entrar... ¿Para qué mentir? Quería hacerlo con él... con nadie más.  
Sentí su mano deslizarse por mis muslos, y apenas me dio tiempo a darme cuenta de que estaba desnudo frente a él... Por intuición cerré los ojos, para no sentirme avergonzado.

Mi hermano volvió a seducir mis muslos con sus manos, acercándose cada vez más a mi entrepierna. No hizo falta más que un simple roce para provocarme la erección... No quise hacer esperar a mi hermano, de la manera más incómoda que había, fui arrastrando su calzoncillo hasta la mitad de su pene. Me coloqué mejor para poder deshacerme de él por completo y perderlo de vista en todo el rato.No pude esperar... Agarré sus hombros y lo hice recostar con las rodillas flexionadas. Seguidamente acaricié todo su pubis y tomé su miembro. Noté como se ponía tenso y hacia un ademán de levantarse, por ello paré y volví a besarlo.

-Kouji, confía en mí...

Una rápida mirada lo hizo calmar unos instantes, pero cuando volví a acariciar sus caderas volvió a cohibirse. Le susurré al oído que me dejara intentarlo... sólo intentarlo y pararía cuando él quisiera. Con esa promesa se tranquilizó y pude tocarle sin que se retorciera.  
Introduje su órgano erguido en mi boca hasta la mitad... Era mi primera vez y apenas tenía experiencia. A pesar de haberme lanzado al principio, reconozco que estaba realmente acojonado... sentía miedo y vergüenza, pero había conseguido calmar a mi hermano, no podía parar en ese momento...

(...) Mis oídos se deleitaron al oírlo gemir, primero en susurros, luego en murmullos más bien audibles. Me habló intentado controlarse para que parara.

- Espera... no quiero llegar al orgasmo aún.

No comprendí el por qué, pero le concedí tregua y paré. En cuanto lo hube sacado de mi boca, introdujo él su lengua. Ahora eran la suya y la mía la que practicaban sexo... De pronto Kouji me sorprendió con su mano en el comienzo del trasero, y la arrastró hasta mi entrepierna lentamente. En su destino siguieron las caricias. Recorría mi sexo de arriba abajo, primero tímidamente... luego con más intensidad. Y así terminó masturbándome, como si lo hubiera estado haciendo yo en su ausencia... pero así me sabía más...

Lo que en un principio había empezado dulcemente terminó haciéndolo con tal maestría y velocidad que sentía que tardaría poco tiempo en eyacular... Me producía placer...  
Seguíamos besándonos, seguía masturbándome... seguía diciéndome cosas bonitas entre beso y beso... Me volvía loco... sentí todas las cosas juntas a la vez, y ya esa vez sí que no pude resistirme; me aferré con fuerza a sus brazos y gemí muy fuerte, expulsando toda esa espera por la boca...  
(...) Aún sentía su mano, y luego sentí su boca rodeándolo delicadamente. Acaricié su cabeza al mismo tiempo que lamía descuidadamente... Me mantenía sentado por el momento, ahora aferrado a la colcha de la cama, ya media deshecha y toda arrebujada.  
Tragó la mayor parte de mi semen para luego dármelo a probar de sus propios labios. Al principio dudé en aceptar esa petición, pero cuando lo hice no me arrepentí. Saborear mis propios flujos de la boca de mi hermano era raro... Excitantemente raro.

Me sentía extraño, y a penas cansado. Sus besos me sabían a gloria, hasta que se separó y se sentó a mi lado. Se acomodó y luego abrazó sus rodillas dobladas, apoyando la cabeza sobre los brazos y sin dejar de mirarme.  
Yo estaba demasiado bien echado sobre la cama, tocando mi estómago con las manos.

-Creo que me dejé llevar...-dijo a medio reírse.

-Naa... ¿Tú crees?-elevé un brazo y acaricié una de sus piernas- Déjame ahora a mí complacerte...

-Puedo sobrevivir, no te preocupes... primero recupérate.

-Es mejor así...

Me puse a gatas otra vez. Ya me conocía el interior de su boca a la perfección y de tanto vagar con mis manos por su cuerpo desnudo me aprendí de memoria todas sus curvas. Acaricié sus nalgas y dejé caer dos dedos por entre ellas. **_(N/A: Ok ok... soy una pervertida-hentahiosa TT...) _**Sabía que eso excitaba mucho, pero no quería pasar por tales extremos en una primera vez...  
Volví a introducir su pene en mi boca ya sin ayuda de las manos. Bastante excitado, volvió a temblar... pero esta vez no de miedo, sino de placer. Dibujaba formas abstractas con mi lengua, succionaba y mordía suavemente...

- No pares... esta vez no...

Con motivo a su petición, aumenté la velocidad de mis movimientos. Con todo su miembro dentro de mi boca, la movía de arriba hacia abajo cada vez más deprisa... Su respiración cada vez se volvía más agitada, y sus gemidos cada vez más seguidos... Estaba tan concentrado en su sabor y en su textura que me sorprendió cuando lo sentí correrse. Casi llegué a atragantarme, pero me serené y tragué despacio... Simplemente me sentía extraño, pero sobre todo, muy confuso como para reaccionar.  
Kouiji vino buscando mis hombros, y cuando finalmente los tuvo a su alcance, comenzó a besarlos con dulzura. Susurrándome cosas tiernas mientras sentía su cálido aliento en mis mejillas.

-Kouichi...

-Dime...

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien... ¿y tú?

-Exhausto... y raro.

* * *

**FINAL DE LA PARTE LEMON. PUEDES SEGUIR LEYENDO CON TRANQUILIDAD.**

* * *

Apoyó su frente sobre mi cabeza. Se veía tierno... Seguidamente cerró los ojos y me besó varias veces en la mejilla y en el pelo. Acaricié su cara para que abriera los ojos. Después de haberme mirado durante toda la tarde no se cansó de perderse de nuevo en mis pupilas.

Me coloqué lo mejor posible sobre la cama. Miré al suelo en busca de la almohada. Había quedado cerca de la cama, después de todo. La recogí, la coloqué sobre la colcha y me acosté sobre ella. Kouji no dejaba de observarme... me miró hasta casi dormirme, luego se acercó y se acostó también a mi lado, con la cabeza cerca de mi hombro izquierdo. Resopló profundamente y siguió jugando con la parte inferior de mi cuello.

Miré al techo, sintiendo sus caricias. Él echado de lado, con su pecho pegado a mi antebrazo no dejaba de besarme espontáneamente. Al rato pasó su brazo sobre mi pecho y me abrazó, cesando sus besos. Apoyó la cabeza sobre mi torso para volver a cerrar los ojos, pero aquella vez sí se quedó dormido.  
**_(N/A¿No les resulta familiar esta escena xD?... Well... no sabía si dejar aquí la historia o continuarla, pero me decidí a continuarla, ya que tenía algunos detalles que añadir y ahí como que no se ve muy bien... Me pica el sentimiento de culpa ;O; un me maten, please x.X!)_**

* * *

A media tarde empecé a sentir un cierto frío sobre mi cuerpo desnudo. Aún estaba medio húmedo y el aire frío que entraba por una pequeña abertura de la ventana me hacía tiritar... Sentía el frío corporal, pero creo que no era sólo eso... Me sentía solo y avergonzado, demasiado confuso como para saber lo que verdaderamente sentía en aquel momento.

-Kouichi... ¿qué ocurre?

No sabía que él también estaba despierto a mi lado. Lo miré a los ojos para luego apartar la mirada. Me senté en uno de los bordes de la cama, dándole la espalda. Kouji esperó confuso, pero luego también se levantó.

-Yo... me arrepiento...-alcancé a decirle

-¿De haberlo hecho conmigo?

-No... De que lo hayamos hecho siendo hermanos...

-Yo tampoco alcancé a imaginarlo, Kou...

-¿Qué pensarán de nosotros?

Sentí de nuevo las manos de mi hermano sobre mi hombro, entonces me volví hacia él.

-Yo no diré nunca nada si tú no quieres que nadie lo sepa. Por mi parte, no me arrepiento de lo que ha pasado esta tarde entre tú y yo. Más que nada, porque lo hice porque realmente quería y con la persona que quería, con ninguna otra.

-Aún así, sigo sintiéndome extraño...

-Confía en mí. No quiero que seas tan tímido conmigo. ¿De acuerdo?

-Enséñame a dejar de serlo.

La mano que tenía en mi hombro la deslizó hasta la parte posterior del cuello para acercarme de nuevo hasta él. Besé sus labios...

Me enseñó a besar, a guardar un secreto, a perder los miedos... Me enseñó que hay que decir siempre la verdad, aunque duela... porque hay veces que diciendo la verdad y aceptándola puedes aprender a amar a una persona.

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 6. FINAL DE LA HISTORIA.**

* * *

TT... -llora de emoción- ¿A que es bonito? Waaaaah! - hace pucheritos- Estoy tremendamente contenta de que me hayáis acompañado hasta aquí... Espero que este último capítulo no os haya quitado las ganas de seguir leyendo mis historias xDU... espero no haberme pasado xOX!

Bueno, ya no tengo argumentos para poner aquí tonterías, así que solo les digo que tanto si les ha gustado como si no, dejen sus opiniones y críticas :3. Agradezco a todos los que me han apoyado para continuar la historia hasta el final y también a mis padres por no sorprenderme mientras lo escribía o-OU...

_Nãkemiin! Nire n-n._

(...) xDD...


End file.
